Fragments
by Oceanna
Summary: Deux êtres dont la rencontre est inéluctables, deux êtres dont l'union est destinée à être éphémère... Une tragédie en cinq actes dont nous ne pouvons n'être que les spectateurs impuissants. Cinq fragments dédiés à Kratos et d'Anna. chapitre 5 réécrit
1. Rencontre

**Acte I : Rencontre**

_Sous-bois, environs de Luin._

Elle avait couru pour sa vie. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait, elle était à bout de souffle, et ses jambes martelaient le sol mues par une vie propre. Si jamais elle venait à s'arrêter, elle était certaine qu'elle s'effondrerait pour ne jamais repartir. Mais s'arrêter était impossible. Ils étaient à ses trousses, elle les entendait crier derrière elle, elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Pour sa vie.

Ses poumons lui brûlaient, elle courrait pliée en deux et voyait avec panique le moment où, incapable de maintenir son allure plus longtemps, ils la rattraperaient. Les ronces lui déchiraient les chevilles et les mollets, les branches cinglaient son visage et ses bras nus sans qu'elle enregistre la douleur.

Il y eut soudain une trouée entre les arbre, Anna biffurqua et déboucha sur une route, déserte. Elle suivit le chemin, des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux, elle les sentait se rapprocher peu à peu, elle voulait accélérer mais n'y arrivait plus. Elle ne vit pas la silhouette devant elle, trébucha, tomba le nez contre un torse. Quelqu'un !

«Aide..., haleta-t-elle. Aidez... moi... Désians... vont...»

Une main ferme décrocha les doigts de la jeune femmes qui s'étaient crispés sur la tunique, une autre la fit passer derrière le corps. Les jambes de la jeune femme ne la portait plus et elle se laissa glisser à terre, épuisée. Elle lutta pour lever la tête et ajuster sa vision, incapable de savoir si l'homme allait l'aider. Il s'était avancé et elle le voyait à contre jour, une silhouette solide, l'épée dégainée. Une vague de soulagement envahi Anna, et sa vue fut brouillée par les larmes.

Elle vit les désians, vagues silhouettes imprécises tomber un à un sous les coups de son sauveur. Elle était incapable de réagir devant le combat sous ses yeux, ses pensées étaient en train de se mêler au son du sang qui battait à ses tempes.

«Vous allez bien ?»

La voix, d'un calme froid, lui fit lever les yeux. Son sauveur avait rengainé son épée et était agenouillé à côté d'elle. Elle ne put qu'hocher la tête, incapable de reprendre correctement son souffle.

«D'autres vont arriver. Vous pouvez marcher ?»

Elle essaya de se remettre debout, n'y arriva pas. Son corps était agité de soubresauts incontrôlables.

«Tant pis.»

La sécheresse de la voix la remplie de doute. Allait-il l'abandonner ?

Elle se sentie alors soulevée comme une enfant, sous les épaules, puis installée sur un animal étrange aussi grand qu'un poney.

«Accrochez-vous à la fourrure, lui conseilla l'homme de la même voix.»

Il la laissa faire comme il l'avait dit, et lança un mot à l'animal qui s'élança. Anna réprima un faible cri et mit toutes les forces qui lui restaient à ne pas tomber.

Elle ne sut combien de temps dura la chevauchée. La nuit était tombée quand l'animal étrange finit par s'arrêter au milieu des bois, et plia les pattes pour qu'Anna puisse descendre. L'homme avait disparu, réalisa-t-elle dans un frisson.

«Non, chuchota-t-elle. Ne me dites pas que... les Désians... Il est...»

Elle croisa ses bras sur son ventre pour réprimer une nausée. L'idée était trop horrible pour qu'elle l'achève à voix haute. Pourtant... Elle connaissait les Désians. Ils étaient sans merci. Elle l'avait vécu, après tout. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil dégoûté sur le dos de sa main gauche, sur lequel brillait une bille bleue encastrée dans sa peau. Et puis, elle secoua la tête. Les Désians avaient-ils vraiment perdu sa trace ? Anna aurait voulu se lever, inspecter les alentours pour le vérifier, mais son corps entier était ankylosé, alors elle ne pouvait que demeurer immobile, ses sens en alerte, le sang martelant ses tempes, trop fatiguée pour bouger, trop inquiète pour dormir et reprendre des forces.

Un cri paniqué lui échappa quand elle vit une main écarter un buisson. Elle ne reconnu pas tout de suite son sauveur, et ce fut l'étrange animal qui se précipita vers lui, les oreilles et la queue frétillante.

«Vous allez bien ?»

Anna reconnut la voix.

«Oui, bredouilla-t-elle.

-Bien. Nous allons nous reposer ici.»

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Elle ne se sentait pas la force de faire plus, et l'homme ne semblait pas s'attendre à une quelconque aide de sa part. Il lui tendit un morceau de viande séchée qu'elle commença à mâcher avec reconnaissance, attentive à ne pas la finir en quelques bouchées. Peu à peu, elle fut capable de penser clairement.

Quand elle eut fini, elle osa relever la tête, et fixa son sauveur dans les ombres mouvantes du feu. Elle discerna avec certitude un menton décidé, une mâchoire puissante, des yeux brillants et insondables, des sourcils froncés.

«Kratos.

-Pardon ?, fit-elle en sursautant.»

Toute à sa réflexion, elle avait oublié qu'elle le fixait et ne s'attendait pas à ce que son sauveur prenne la parole.

«Mon nom est Kratos, répéta-t-il.

-Ah. Je suis Anna...»

Son nom, entre ses propre lèvres lui semblait soudainement étranger, vide de sa personnalité. Elle ne l'avait plus entendu depuis son entrée à la ferme.

«Merci de m'avoir sauvée, reprit-elle.»

Elle était encore trop fatiguée pour continuer qu'elle lui devait sa vie. Il devait en être conscient, de toute façon.

«Ce n'est rien.»

Encore une fois, la voix ne faisait montre d'aucun sentiments. Ni gène, ni fierté, ni remords. Comme si ce qu'il avait fait n'était rien, littéralement. Anna aurait voulu continuer la conversation, expliquer qui elle était, demander qui il était, mais la fatigue s'abatit sur ses épaules et elle se recroquevilla sur le sol, sentit la fourrure chaude de l'animal contre sa tête, puis une étoffe plus lourde la recouvrir.

«Merci, marmonna-t-elle.»

Dans le calme de la nuit, Kratos resta éveillé, le visage tourné vers les étoiles, contemplant ses actions précédentes. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'il avait quitté le Cruxis pour arriver sur Sylvarant. Personne n'avait osé le poursuivre, et Mithos semblait sûr qu'il reviendrait de lui-même. Il avait passé ses quelques mois à passer de villages en villages, sans rien faire de plus. Il n'avait rien fait contre les Désians, se contentant de regarder avec indifférence les dégâts qu'ils causaient, la peur qu'il engendraient, eux et leurs fermes humaines.

Mais c'était jusqu'à ce que cette fille lui rentre dedans. Il y avait eut quelque chose, il ne savait pas quoi, sur son visage, dans ses yeux noisettes, dans la force désespérée des doigts qui s'étaient accrochés à sa tunique, et ce quelque chose lui ordonnait de ne pas la laisser mourir. Quelque chose qu'il était odieux de laisser disparaître.

Il soupira, songea distraitement qu'il aurait des problème si Mithos apprenait ce qu'il venait de faire, puis se demanda combien de temps voyagerait-il avec la fille – Anna. Et puis, il haussa les épaules. Rien n'avait d'importance après tout. Ce qui n'empêcha pas son regard de s'attarder sur le visage de la jeune femme durant quelques secondes. Ses joues étaient creusées par la faim, ses lèvres fines et gercées. De longs cernes formaient des sourires ironiques sous ses paupières fermées, séparés par un nez retroussé qui ne semblait pas avoir été cassé. Des cheveux courts et sales pendaient sur son front qu'elle avait haut. Avec un soupir, Kratos détourna les yeux.

Anna ne voulait pas se réveiller. Elle voulait rêver encore un peu... Continuer de s'imaginer libre et y croire, allongée sous une couverture chaude, le soleil caressant son visage de rayons timides... Elle ne voulait pas se réveiller. Elle voulait encore entendre le vent qui faisait bruire les branches autour d'elle, les cris discordants des oiseaux... Elle ne voulait pas se réveiller. Elle ne voulait pas retrouver le sol nu et dur de sa cellule, les cris et les coup de fouets qui résonnaient au-dehors, la lumière blanche, artificielle, blessante qui baignait la ferme humaine... Elle ne voulait pas...

Mais une mèche lui chatouillait la joue, et qu'elle la laisse ou la repousse, elle savait que cela signifiait son réveil définitif. Avec résignation, le cœur serré, elle bâtit des paupières, puis fronça les sourcils. Le soleil... la forêt... n'avaient pas disparu. Le brun et le vert ne s'estompèrent pas non plus. Elle se souvint alors –sa fuite quand on lui avait permis de prendre l'air après une expérimentation particulièrement épuisante puis son sauvetage inespéré par cet homme, Kratos.

«Je suis libre, chuchota-t-elle. Je suis... vivante...»

Et elle éclata en sanglot, une main cachant ses larmes, l'autre accrochée à Noïshe qui lui donnait des coups de museaux rassurants sur l'épaule

Kratos la laissa pleurer sans rien faire. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire pour la réconforter, et puis ils avaient du temps avant de reprendre leur marche.

Anna finit par se calmer et se leva. Ses jambes tremblaient, elle vacillait à chaque pas. Son corps était plein de courbatures et elle se sentait encore faible. Son sauveur lui tendit une galette sans faire de commentaire, qu'elle avala en silence. Elle but un peu, reprit une galette, la termina, tendit la main vers une troisième, mais il l'arrêta.

«Si vous mangez trop, vous allez vomir. Votre corps n'est plus habitué à recevoir autant de nourriture. Votre estomac ne le supporteras pas.»

Anna hocha la tête brièvement, ses yeux brusquement fixés sur son poignet. Elle savait qu'elle était maigre, mais il y avait soudain une horrible réalité dans cette vision, ce poignet fait uniquement d'os recouvert de chair, où les tendons et les veines ressortaient à chaque mouvement, comme un rappel de ses jambe dans le même état, de son torse où ses cottes striaient sa peau...

«Il faudrait partir, annonça Kratos. Savez-vous où aller ?

-Chez moi, à Luin... J'aimerai y aller, mais...

-Cela reviendrait à se jeter dans la gueule du loup, finit Kratos à sa place.

-Ils me poursuivront de toute façon, bredouilla Anna. Où que j'aille, il me suivront. Je ne peux pas... rentrer chez moi.»

Il y eut un silence.

«Palmacosta.

-Pardon ?

-Palmacosta a une milice anti-désians et il n'y a aucune ferme à proximité, expliqua Kratos. Si vous voulez vous cacher, c'est là où vous devriez aller.

-C'est... c'est vrai...

-Cependant le Pic d'Hakonésia est trop bien gardé. Il faudrait faire un grand détour : aller à Izoold, et puis prendre un bateau.

-Je vois... Oui, ce serait possible.»

Anna ferma les yeux, soudain lasse, et puis elle se leva.

«Merci pour ces informations, fit-elle d'une voix ferme qu'elle tentait de rendre ferme. Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire pour m'acquitter de ma dette envers vous.

-Vous pensez à... voyager seule ?»

La voix de son sauveur montrait une légère surprise. Anna sursauta, chercha à ne pas croiser son regard. Elle avait pris sa décision, elle savait qu'elle devait partir seule. Kvar ne la laisserait pas s'enfuir, son exsphère était spéciale, il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir... Elle ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un partager sa fuite. Elle ne laisserait pas quelqu'un se faire entraîner dans cette histoire.

«Oui, répondit-elle. Il le faut, non ?»

Et tant pis pour sa faiblesse physique, son besoin de contact humain, son absence de repères dans la région... Tant pis. Elle ne laisserait pas quelqu'un d'autre se faire entraîner dans cette histoire.

Elle osa relever la tête, et fixer son sauveur qui avait repris son expression indéchiffrable. C'était la première fois qu'elle le regardait avec attention.

Il avait un visage aux traits durs, des pommettes hautes, des sourcils presque toujours froncés, un nez légèrement brusqué, une bouche figée sur une ligne dont on se ne savait pas si elle exprimait indifférence ou agacement. Et puis il y avait ses yeux. Ils étaient du même brun rougeâtre que ses cheveux, étaient mobiles et perçants. Les yeux de son sauveur semblaient habitué à se laisser filtrer aucune émotion, et pourtant Anna était certaine qu'ils étaient sincères. Ils étaient profonds et impitoyables, indifférents. Elle avait l'impression que ces yeux auraient pu la regarder se débattre contre ses poursuivants sans montrer ni dégoûts, ni révolte, ni plaisir. Ils semblaient la traverser, semblaient ne rien refléter, ou alors refléter tout comme un miroir figé qui voyait tout et ne jugeait rien. Son saveur... n'avait pas les yeux d'un sauveur. Elle n'eut pas peur, pourtant, elle ne se recula pas devant le danger qui émanait de son être. Elle se contentait de le fixer.

«Je suis mercenaire, annonça-t-il tranquillement. Si vous me payez à la fin de votre voyage, je suis prêt à vous accompagner.»

Si Anna était surprise de sa proposition, Kratos lui se demandait comment elle avait pu franchir ses lèvres. Il s'était attendu à ce que la jeune femme le supplie de l'accompagner, accepte le fait qu'elle ait besoin d'aide... Pourquoi insister pour voyager seule ? C'était la même chose que se condamner à mort. Elle avait à présent ses yeux verts écarquillés, les sourcils levés. Il pouvait deviner sans le comprendre le conflit qui l'habitait, elle voulait avoir son aide presque autant qu'elle souhaitait ne mêler personne à sa fuite.

«Combien ?, finit-elle par demander.

-Mille flouz.»

Un long silence. Anna tendit sa main gauche pour officialiser leur engagement, celle qui était sertie de l'exsphère. Kratos remarqua la bille bleue et put l'examiner un instant dans le détail. Il sursauta.

«Votre exsphère… , commença-t-il.»

Il y eut un silence. Anna avait retiré sa main comme si Kratos l'avait brûlée. Son dos s'affaissa et elle baissa le menton, perdit toute la belle volonté qui l'avait habitée quelque secondes auparavant. Elle finit par avouer d'une petite voix :

«Ils disaient qu'elle était... spéciale... Ils m'ont mise à l'écart et ils ont fait plein... de... de test...»

Kratos ne le devinait que trop bien : combien de fois Kvar n'était-il pas venu sur Welgaïa pour se vanter de son projet Angélus ? Cette fille... devait être le dernier sujet qui était resté compatible. Si Mithos mettait la main sur le cristal... Finalement, il avait bien fait de lui proposer de l'accompagner.

«Je m'y connais un peu en exsphère, annonça-t-il impassiblement. Si vous la gardez sur vous, vous risquez de mourir.»

La jeune femme sursauta avec le frisson qui accompagne l'annonce de mauvaises nouvelles qu'on pressentait déjà.

«Y... aurait-il un moyen ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Peut-être. Il faudrait qu'on vous fabrique un serti-clef sur mesure... Seul un nain peut réussir cette tâche.

-Un serti-clef ?, répéta Anna.»

Kratos dévoila sa propre exsphère.

«Ce qui entoure le cristal, avec les symboles... Cela permet d'annuler l'effet des exsphères et de les utiliser pour combattre.»

Il y eut un silence.

«Je suppose que vous ne connaissez pas de nain capable de faire ça.

-Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu parler d'un nain à la surface. Cependant, on peut toujours chercher.

-«On» ?

-Si vous me payez, bien sûr.

-Mais... pourquoi... ?»

Un silence et Kratos éluda la question :

«Ce serait dans mon intérêt.»

Anna hésita avant d'acquiescer :

«Cela ne vous dérange pas ? Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir les moyens de vous payer, même si nous atteignons une ville...»

Le mercenaire haussa les épaules. Anna ferma les yeux, réfléchit tandis que ses mains s'agitaient nerveusement, trahissant ses hésitations.

«Si cela est possible, nous pourrons nous arrêter à Izoold le temps que j'envoie une lettre à mes parents et qu'ils m'avancent l'argent, finit-elle par annoncer. Du moins je l'espère...

-Alors nous ferions bien de nous remettre en route. Montez sur Noïshe. Vous êtes encore trop faible pour marcher. Vous nous ralentiriez.

-Noïshe ?»

L'étrange animal jappa et Anna se tourna vers lui.

«Quelle espèce est-ce ? Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose comme lui...

-Il fait partie d'une race ancienne est presque éteinte.

-Oh...»

Anna se prit à rire doucement. C'était un son faible, un peu plus aiguë que sa voix. Elle ne le reconnu pas, mais ne put se souvenir de son rire d'avant.

«Hé bien j'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas de le monter.»

Elle eut droit pour toute réponse à un coup de langue sur la joue. Kratos avait finit de ranger les maigres bagages qu'il avait sortit dans les fontes.

«Allons-y, décréta-t-il.»

Le voyage promettait d'être long.


	2. Ange

Acte II : Ange

_(Plaine, proche d'Hakonésia, un an plus tard.)_

"Je vais avoir vingt et un ans."

Anna avait murmuré cette phrase tandis qu'ils voyageaient en direction du pic Hakonésia, dans l'espoir que le vieux collectionneur pourrait avoir des informations sur un nain capable de confectionner un serti-clef.

Cela faisait un an qu'ils voyageaient ensemble. La jeune femme ne s'était encore jamais vraiment plainte des rigueurs du voyage, de son silence, de son impassibilité légendaire. Mais voilà, elle allait avoir vingt et un ans, et elle souhaitait les passer avec sa famille, parce qu'elle avait pas encore revu ses parents, qu'elle les avait presque toujours vus pour ses anniversaires sauf pour ses vingt ans, elle les avait eu à la ferme. Ses vingt ans qui s'étaient enfuis sans qu'elle puisse les saisir. Elle ne voulait pas vivre la même chose pour ses vingt et un ans...Elle avait argumenté, tempêté, ce soir-là. Elle avait supplié. Et puis, elle avait rajouté :

"Luin n'est pas loin de la Tour Mana. Il y a une énorme bibliothèque, on pourrait en profiter pour chercher un remède, non ?"

Le mercenaire était resté de marbre devant sa requête, répétant les mêmes arguments raisonnables. C'était bien trop dangereux, on s'attendait probablement à ce qu'elle tente de revoir sa famille. Mais Anna ne s'était pas rangée à son avis, contrairement à son habitude.

"Trois jours et nous voyagerons de nuit", avait-il finit par annoncer.

Kratos ne savait plus s'il avait accepté à cause de ses yeux brillants, ou parce qu'il avait fini par se dire qu'elle avait fait tellement d'effort pour le suivre dans ses pérégrinations pour éviter les Désians sans jamais se plaindre de son manque de tact, ou parce qu'il avait essayé de se souvenir de ce qu'était une famille. Il n'avait pas en mémoire la sienne, il ne savait plus s'il avait été proche de ses parents, s'il avait des frères et des sœurs et avait été plongé dans une abîme de perplexité quand Anna avait affirmé qu'il devaient s'inquiéter pour lui aussi. Il n'avait pas voulu la détromper. Quand il donna son accord, elle avait failli lui sauter au cou, malgré ses termes draconiens.

_(Luin)_

Cela avait bien commencé. Il y avait eut des retrouvailles chaleureuses, des embrassades, des remerciements sincères. Certes, les parents d'Anna ne l'avaient pas reconnue au début. Qui pourrait les blâmer ? La jeune femme avait bien changé durant toute cette année qu'ils avaient passé à voyager. Elle avait repris le poids perdu à la ferme, son corps s'était musclé, sa peau était devenue ambrée sous le soleil. Son regard brun, surtout, portait la marque des horreurs de la ferme, et la fatigue des fuites qui ne semblaient pas avoir de fin.

Il y avait eu une fête, des amis, encore des étreintes, encore des larmes, les 'c'est un miracle... !', la joie mêlée à la culpabilité de n'avoir rien pu faire...

Kratos était resté à l'écart de toute l'agitation, après avoir reçu les remerciements sincères des parents. Il savait qu'il attirait l'attention. Il entendait ce qu'on chuchotait à son propos :

"Qui est-ce ?

-Il aurait sauvé Ann'.

-Il n'a pas l'air commode...

-Je me demande si ce n'est pas trop dur de voyager avec lui

-Elle devrait plutôt le laisser repartir. Il m'inspire pas confiance. On la protégera nous-même..."

Anna ne tenta pas de démentir les racontars. Elle se contenta d'affirmer que oui, il l'avait sauvée, qu'elle n'avait pas de problème à voyager avec lui, qu'elle allait devoir repartir bientôt.

_(dans les environs de la Tour Mana)_

Le second soir, ils se remirent en marche après des au-revoir teintés par l'inquiétude de ne pas les savoir éphémères.

Cependant, la bibliothèque de la Tour Mana s'avéra décevante : il y avait certes des livres rares et anciens, mais Kratos recherchait des informations récentes et il ne trouva rien sur les nains.

Ils se résolurent à reprendre la route. Ils se reposèrent durant l'après midi, et ce ne fut que le soir qu'ils recommencèrent à marcher. Ils ne firent que quelque mètres avant que Kratos n'enregistre des bruits de pas et de métal. Il s'arrêta brusquement et Anna l'imita sans comprendre.

"Des Désians," annonça-t-il.

La peau de la jeune femme prit abruptement une couleur crayeuse. Elle connaissait la région, elle savait qu'ils étaient pris au piège, entre le fleuve, la mer et la montagne... Mais déjà Kratos l'entraînait dans une course rapide. Les cris leur annoncèrent qu'ils étaient repérés.

Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent piégés dans les contreforts des falaises. Anna étouffa un juron paniqué, voulu faire demi-tour, mais Kratos lui avait déjà attiré le poignet et la ramena contre lui.

"Qu'est-ce qu...

-Quoi qu'il se passe, accroche-toi bien, la coupa-t-il entre ses dents."

Elle fixa, surprise, sa mâchoire était saillante, son regard fixe, décidé et à la fois... préoccupé. Il la maintint contre lui, elle eut le réflexe de passer elle-même ses bras autour de son cou. Les cris et les injonctions se faisaient plus proches, que cherchait-il à faire ? Elle ferma les yeux, paniquée, ses mains accrochèrent l'étoffe des vêtements...

Et elle ne sentit plus le sol sous ses pieds ! Elle ouvrit les paupières, stupéfaite, raffermit encore sa prise, et ravala l'exclamation ébahie qui lui montait aux lèvres.

Le monde était une dégradé de nuances évanescentes bleues et violettes. La terre s'éloignait tranquillement, la falaise devait défiler dans son dos, elle sentait le vent sur sa peau, les désians qui arrivaient avaient la taille des fourmis, ils ne les verraient pas, non...

Et le monde était toujours une nuance de violets de bleus qui se mêlaient et se démêlaient en des milliards de teintes qui ricochaient entre elles, nées de la fantaisie d'un hasard joueur, ou d'un Dieu inconnu parce qu'il devait bien y avoir un Dieu quelque part si son sauveur avec des ailes... Si son sauveur était un ange. Anna voulu lui poser la question, ôta son menton de l'épaule où il reposait, tourna son visage ébloui vers lui. Elle oublia tout de suite son ravissement. Son visage, si proche, était fermé, ses yeux refusaient de la regarder, de croiser son regard, elle devinait sa mâchoire serrée aux plis de ses joues. Malgré leur proximité, il lui sembla soudain lointain, à des kilomètres de leur étreinte imposée.

Sa stupéfaction n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Elle détourna lentement son regard de son visage de pierre, reposa son menton sur son épaule, là où elle ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux. Elle s'obligea à se laisser bercer par le battement régulier des ailes et la mer qui défilait sous ses pieds et fut bientôt perdue dans cet état de demi-veille où les pensées passent et s'oublient aussi vite, dans un mélange entre rêve et réalité.

Kratos les ramena sur la côte et atterrit sans un mot, Noïshe les y attendait, toujours fidèle. Anna décrocha ses bras engourdis de son torse, fit quelques pas, heureuse de retrouver la terre ferme et de sentir ses jambes fonctionner.

Quand elle osa enfin lui faire face, il ne la regardait pas. Elle nota son dos trop droit, son menton plus relevé que d'habitude, ses épaules tendues, elle hésita, il le sentit :

"Vas-y, soupira-t-il. Je répondrait du mieux que je peux."

Devant le ton de sa voix, la jeune femme se demanda s'il n'aurait pas préféré combattre les désians là-bas plutôt que de subir ses interrogations.

"Ce n'est pas..., commença-t-elle.

-On y viendra un jour ou l'autre. Autant en finir le plus vite possible."

Que demander, alors ? Il était un ange, c'était tellement évident que la question ne se posait même pas. Comment pouvait-il être un ange ? Elle n'en savait rien, et n'y comprendrait rien du tout. Non, ce qu'elle voulait vraiment savoir, c'était...

"Pourquoi ?"

Ce n'était pas la question à laquelle son sauveur s'attendait, Anna le devina, ce n'était pas la question dans l'attente de laquelle il était si raide.

"Pourquoi quoi ?

-Tu es un Ange. Pourquoi te faire passer pour un mercenaire ? Pourquoi m'aider ? Pourquoi... avoir révélé tes ailes ?"

'_Pourquoi sembles-tu si effrayé de ce que je peux dire ?'_ ou _'Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu as... honte de toi ?'_ étaient d'autres questions qu'Anna n'osa pas formuler. Kratos hésita.

"Je voyage sur Sylvarant, expliqua-t-il avec lenteur. Ce serait... peu discret si je ne me faisait pas passer pour un homme comme les autres."

Il laissa planer un silence, pesant chacun de ses mots.

"Je t'accompagne parce que si les Désians récupéraient ton exshpère, cela serait... mauvais pour moi. Quant à ce qui vient de se passer... Si tu venais à mourir maintenant, je ne peux pas prédire ce que deviendra l'exsphère. Dans la situation où nous étions, tu aurais fini par te retrouver en danger. Je n'avais guère d'autres alternatives."

Il y eut autre silence gêné, Anna finit par le briser :

"Merci, fit-elle. Tu m'as sauvé la vie une fois de plus... Mais surtout, je... merci de ta confiance."

Kratos sursauta. Il s'était attendu à des reproches sur le secret qu'il avait gardé, ou peut-être à des cris émerveillés. Pas à cela, pas à cette voix hésitante, encore pleine d'interrogation qu'elle n'osait poser, à ce silence qui respirait du respect de tout ce qu'il cachait encore. Pas à ces remerciements murmurés et hésitants, comme si elle avait peur de le vexer. Si cette fille l'avait adoré comme tant d'autres quand il avait montré ses ailes pour le compte de Mithos, il l'aurait simplement méprisé, comme tous ces autres. Si elle l'avait agonie d'injures, il serait retourné dans les ténèbres et il aurait oublié sa lumière, l'étonnement qu'elle arrivait à faire poindre de temps à autre, la confiance qui commencer à les lier, la compréhension implicite qui les unissait après un an de voyage...

Il se sentait mal, soudain. Elle croyait à un mensonge qui durait depuis quatre millénaires... Il n'était pas un ange, bon sang ! Les anges n'étaient pas ce qu'elle croyait, les anges n'avaient ni âmes ni cœur, ils ne mangeaient plus, ne parlaient plus, ne ressentaient plus rien. Les anges étaient des tueurs. Il en était un aussi. Mais pas comme eux, bon sang, pas comme eux. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être comme eux et pourtant...

"Je ne suis pas un ange."

Les paroles s'étaient échappées de ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse rien y faire, dans ces accès d'honnêté qu'elle faisait surgir sans le vouloir. Il le regretta aussitôt devant son air troublé et le silence lourd d'incompréhension qui suivit. Pendant qu'Anna hésitait encore pour poser une question il se détourna.

"Allons y, jeta-t-il."

Et parce qu'il se sentit encore plus coupable de sa dureté, il continua d'une voix plus maîtrisée :

"Tes parents ne courent probablement aucun danger. Ils ne nous ont pas vus à Luin et les gens là-bas ne diront rien pour ne pas risquer la destruction de la ville."

Il marchait sans l'attendre, entendit ses pas pressés qui le rattrapait, ne se retourna pas pour affronter son regard scrutateur.

'_Qui es-tu, alors ?' _Cette question allait planer longtemps dans l'air. Et puis, elle irait rejoindre toutes ses compagnes dans l'esprit d'Anna, pour ne plus surgir que quand elle ne s'y attendait le moins, toujours un peu présente, comme un poignard dans l'ombre qui accroche de temps à autre le reflet d'un rayon de lune.

Mais pour le moment, rien ne comptait plus que de ne pas se faire remarquer. Alors ils marchèrent encore jusqu'au lac Umacy où il dressèrent le camp. Kratos resta comme à son habitude pour monter la garde, Anna se recroquevilla contre Noïshe et laissa le sommeil emporter ses interrogations dans l'oubli.

Aux premières heures de la matinée, elle dormait toujours serrée contre Noïshe, sans être inquiété par les cauchemars qui hantaient si souvent son sommeil. Kratos fit quelques pas dans la clairière, puis son regard erra sur la jeune fille endormie.

C'était une vision qu'il avait souvent, et qui signifiait simplement un moment de calme où il pouvait laisser aller ses pensées. Sa bouche rosée était entrouverte et il pouvait entendre le souffle léger qui passait entre elles. L'ombre de ses cils se projetait sur ses joues et taquinaient la naissance de son nez. Ses cheveux bruns, qui lui arrivaient au-dessous des épaules, se mêlaient d'éclats ambrés et roux selon le jeu du soleil levant. Elle dormait encore, sans faire de cauchemars, et dans le calme de la matinée, il songea qu'elle avait plus l'air d'un ange que lui. Il soupira et se baissa.

«Anna ? Il faut...»

La jeune femme avait ouvert les yeux.

«Kra... tos ?»

Sa voix étaient encore pleine de sommeil, mais elle avait eu un élan vers lui, si vif, arrêté si vite qu'il n'était pas certain de l'avoir vraiment perçu. Ce fut l'air gêné de la jeune femme qui lui prouva qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

"Tout est calme ?, se borna-t-elle à demander comme si rien ne venait de ce passer, ce qui était le cas.

-Oui. Il faudrait repartir.

-Bien."

Elle lui sourit, comme pour désamorcer toutes les questions qu'il aurait pu poser, se détourna vers Noïshe pour saisir un fruit et cacher la gêne qu'avait fait naître ce geste instinctif.

Kratos avait reculé d'un pas, affectant de croire à son jeu. L'ébauche du geste l'avait surpris. Pendant ce court instant, elle avait ressemblé à une enfant cherchant le réconfort dans l'étreinte d'un adulte, mais Anna était une femme, et son geste pouvait révéler plus que ce qu'ils ne voulaient prétendre tous les deux.

Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était qu'un détail : ils devaient repartir à la recherche de réponses. Ils devaient partir pour ôter son exsphère, et puis, ils se sépareraient, elle pleurerait, lui demanderait de passer la voir, et il ne la reverrait jamais.

"Quel âge as-tu ?"

Il sursauta.

"Si tu ne veux pas répondre, ce n'est pas grave, continua Anna. Mais...

-Quatre mille ans. J'ai arrêté de compter ensuite."

Il n'osait pas la regarder, il ne la vit pas cacher un sourire triste.

"Tu as du en voir des choses...

-J'ai surtout vu la folie des hommes et le sang des massacres. J'ai surtout vu que tous croient changer le monde alors qu'il reste toujours le même.

-Même quand il est régénéré ?

-La régénération n'est qu'un rêve.

-Alors pourquoi continuer à élever des Élus ?

-C'est nécessaire. Et les gens ont besoin d'espoir."

Anna ferma les yeux, ferma ses poings jusqu'à ce que ses ongles laissent des marques en croissant de lune sur sa paume.

"Martel existe-t-elle ?, murmura-t-elle."

Kratos remarqua le tremblement de sa voix, se tourna vers elle. Devant son visage crispé et le bouleversement qu'elle tentait, sans succès, de cacher, il regretta d'avoir parler sans réfléchir. Tout était trop récent pour elle, pourquoi avoir laisser parler ses désillusions ? Elle était encore jeune, elle. Elle y croyait encore, malgré ce qu'elle avait vu de la ferme et des morts, malgré les cauchemars qu'elle avait gardé depuis...

"Je n'aurais dû rien te dire, éluda-t-il. Tu n'avais pas besoin de savoir.

-Peut-être, chuchota la jeune femme. Peut-être, mais il est trop tard pour t'arrêter. Martel... existe-t-elle vraiment ?"

Le visage de la demi-elfe, si sereine dans son inconscience, dans son oubli du monde, passa devant les yeux du Séraphin.

"Oui, elle existe, répondit-il en s'efforçant de gommer toute émotion de sa voix. Elle dort dans les cieux, comme le dit la légende... Même si j'ignore si elle se réveillera un jour."

Martel... que dirait-elle en ouvrant les yeux sur ce monde ? Que dirait-elle devant la folie de Mithos, devant Yuan que sa mort avait brisé, puis durci, devant lui qui avait tout laissé faire sans un mot ? Elle pleurerait, n'est-ce pas ? Chacune de ses larmes lui ferait mal, parce qu'elle pleurerait sur sa propre mort et ne les blâmerait pas, non... Elle leur pardonnerait, et puis elle tenterait une fois de plus de sauver ces mondes...

"Kratos ?"

Il sortit de ses pensées. Martel ne se réveillerait probablement pas... Il valait mieux qu'elle ne se réveille jamais. Il se tourna vers Anna, qui le regardait, un peu inquiète. Elle avait posé une main maladroite sur son épaule.

"Je n'aurais pas du te poser cette question, murmura-t-elle.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir."

Une ombre de sourire cynique hanta ses lèvres.

"Personne ne peut se douter de la vérité, ajouta-t-il plus bas. Et c'est mieux ainsi..."

Anna ne sut que répondre, laissa retomber sa main quand il accéléra le pas. Le voyage continuait.


	3. Complications

Acte III : Complication

_(Six mois plus tard, mer d'Izoold)_

Rien. Ce mot avait la sonorité du désespoir. Rien, absence, errance... Ils ne trouvaient rien, ni indices, ni pistes. Rien, sauf un an et demi de voyages. Ils avaient retourné chaque cailloux dans le continent de Palmacosta, et dans les environs d'Asgard et d'Hima, Kratos était même allé seul jusqu'à Luin et était revenu les mains vides. Ils étaient allés sur l'île des Minouz, et sur chaque îlot. Rien.

Et maintenant, il se dirigeaient à nouveau vers Izoold pour ratisser le désert de Triet et la pointe d'Isélia.

.

Anna s'était accoudée au bastingage, pensive. Le cargo sur lequel ils voyageaient était plein d'agitation à laquelle elle se sentait extérieure. Elle étouffait dans sa cabine, et le pont était trop petit pour elle, qui était habituée à ces longues marches avec Kratos, sans fin où ils pouvaient ignorer les barrières qui bloquaient leur avancée.

Les cris, les courses dans les coursives, tout cela lui était étranger. À quoi cela leur servait-il ? Il restait deux jours de voyages, pourquoi se presser ? À quoi bon répéter les mêmes anecdotes, les mêmes discours ? Un geste, une mimique révélait toujours bien plus que leurs paroles de vents. Elle le comprenait maintenant, après le temps passé auprès de Kratos, dans ce silence qui estompait toutes les paroles superflues et les masques qu'on se posait consciemment.

Un sourire monta sur ses lèvres. Voilà qu'elle commençait à penser comme son sauveur ! Elle avait beau toujours apprécier l'agitation d'une ville, les appels et les rires, les plaisanteries, les marchandages, les discussions des aubergistes et les ragots qu'ils murmuraient avec un clin d'œil en baissant la voix, son plaisir était de courte durée. Là, entre la semaine en mer et l'activité intense de Palmacosta, elle rêvait à nouveau de partir avec Kratos et savourer le silence entre eux. Et puis, son sauveur était toujours plus approchable sur la route que le soir à l'auberge.

La jeune femme soupira. Oui, cela avait beau faire plus d'un an qu'elle voyageait avec Kratos, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à percer les défenses dont il s'entourait. Les informations qu'elle avait glané étaient celle du jour où il lui avait révélé ses ailes. Et il avait laissé échapper quelques autres allusions trop cryptiques pour qu'elle ne les comprenne. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, Anna le savait, c'était plus parce qu'il estimait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus, et probablement, elle serait en danger si elle en savait trop.

Cela n'avait rien empêché, songea la jeune femme avec une pointe de mélancolie. Ni sa fascination pour son aura mystérieuse, ses gestes et ses intentions qui frisaient parfois le paradoxe, ni son attirance, ni la révélation qui l'avait frappé un beau jour : elle l'aimait.

C'était stupide et sans espoir, Anna le savait. Ils n'étaient pas du même monde. Et son sauveur avait été clair : il ne l'aidait pas par bonté de cœur. Et il était un Ange, il était immortel, il avait vécut plus de quatre mille ans, alors qu'elle... Elle était une simple humaine qui n'avait que peu de chance de survie, dont l'espoir de vivre s'amenuisait de jours en jours...

D'un geste machinal, elle agrippa le cristal de sa main gauche, dont la couleur virait lentement mais sûrement vers le rouge. Sa main se crispa sur la bille, ses ongles griffèrent la peau, elle maudit les Désians tout bas pour avoir réduit sa vie à l'image d'une chandelle qu'on soufflait toujours trop tôt...

"Tu devrais éviter d'y toucher."

Anna sursauta, elle n'avait pas entendu le mercenaire s'approcher.

"Je ne l'enlèverai pas, répondit-elle.

-Je sais. Mais cela attire l'attention.

-Nous serons loin quand les rumeurs se répandront.

-Ce n'est pas une raison.

-Je sais, soupira Anna.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?, demanda Kratos."

Il ne reconnaissait pas l'expression amère qui faisait son chemin sur la face d'Anna. Celle-ci n'osa pas se confronter à son regard et se détourna vers la mer. Enfin, les yeux fermés, elle finit par murmurer :

"C'est en train de me dévorer... Je le sens, Kratos. C'est un compte à rebours, sauf que je ne sais pas quand il se terminera... C'est pire que dans ces cauchemars où je suis à nouveau dans la ferme."

Sa voix tremblait légèrement.

"Nous trouverons une solution, tenta maladroitement Kratos. Il reste des nains ici, quelque part.

-Où ? Où est-ce qu'il y en a ? Pourquoi n'en a-t-on pas trouvé un ? S'ils sont aussi rares que tu le dis, alors pourquoi personne n'en parle ? Seuls les nains peuvent graver le serti ! Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens !"

D'un geste rageur, Anna essuya les larmes qui s'amassaient dans ses yeux.

"Je suis désolée, fit-elle. Je me suis... emportée."

Kratos lui lança un regard perçant.

"Pourquoi t'excuser ? C'est ta vie qui est en jeu."

Elle secoua la tête avec force en signe de dénégation.

"Si j'ai peur, je me soumet aux Désians

-Pourquoi ?

-Kvar... voulait me briser. Il veut me voir paniquer, m'effondrer, le supplier de me tuer, à ses pieds. Il veut me voir me perdre dans de faux espoirs et désespérer en découvrant qu'ils étaient des rêves de vents. Je ne lui donnerai jamais ce plaisir. Jamais !"

La jeune femme sursauta en sentant la main de Kratos sur son épaule. L'angoisse qui l'avait saisie se calma un peu, et le mercenaire sentait son dos trembler.

"Je suis pathétique, n'est-ce pas ?, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix vacillante.

-Non.

-Ne mens pas. Cela ne te ressemble pas.

-Je ne mens pas. Tu es forte. Plus forte que n'importe quel Désian, plus forte que moi...

-Plus forte que toi ?, le coupa Anna . Comment une simple humaine pourrait te surpasser ?"

Il n'y eut pas de réponse à sa question sceptique.

"Tu vois ?"

Anna voulu se détourner de lui, cacher ses larmes dans sa cabine mais la main du Séraphin la maintenait sur place.

"Ne crois pas que quelqu'un est fort parce qu'il sait se battre ou parce qu'il ne montre aucune émotion. Ce n'est qu'un leurre. Un mensonge, parce qu'il a tué ces sensations pour continuer à vivre au lieu de les accepter. Toi, tu arrives encore à... être humaine malgré tout ce que tu as vécu. Tu sais encore rire, pleurer, à te battre contre cette exsphère... D'autres que toi se seraient effondrés depuis longtemps."

Anna était incapable de bouger en écoutant sa déclaration. L'émotion lui serait la gorge et elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. La main sur son épaule était fraîche, la poigne forte. Solide. Si solide. Que ferait-elle quand il repartirait ?

Mais pour le moment, il était là, et elle voulait profiter encore de sa solidité. D'autres qu'elles se seraient probablement tournées vers lui pour chercher refuge sans ses bras pour pleurer. Anna resta debout, lui tournant le dos, les larmes voulant librement sur ses joues. Quand elle réalisa qu'elle pleurait encore, un rire lui échappa, fragile et brisé.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je suis devenue bien pleurnicharde, on dirait. Il ne faut presque rien pour que je devienne un éponge."

Elle calma les derniers sanglots dans sa gorge. La poigne solide de son sauveur disparut, elle essuya ses larmes et osa se confronter à son regard minéral, un grand sourire, un peu forcé, posé sur ses lèvres.

"Merci, fit-elle avant de bafouiller : Sans toi, je n'aurai pas pu tenir."

La jeune femme s'éloigna à toute vitesse, les joues en feu, se traitant d'idiote. Elle ne venait quand même pas de se déclarer !

Avec un soupir, elle coula un regard dans sa direction. Il semblait décontenancé par son attitude. Évidement.

.

_(deux jours plus tard, dans les environs d'Izoold)_

Une fois descendus du bateau, Anna et Kratos ne s'étaient pas attardés à Izoold. Noïshe avait retrouvé avec joie la terre ferme et avec moins de plaisir les fontes qui contenaient leur quelques possession et leur vivres. Les deux voyageurs ne parlaient guère; savourant le silence où leur pensées pouvaient s'échapper là où ils le voulaient.

Celles d'Anna revenaient sans cesse sur l'évidence qui l'avait frappée : Kratos n'allait pas rester à ses cotés toute sa vie. Quoiqu'il arrive, nain ou pas, leur temps ensemble allait s'achever. Il repartirait de là où il venait, et elle... retournerait chez elle. Mais serait-elle capable là-bas de vivre une vie sédentaire ? Ne repartirait-elle pas en voyage, soit pour cacher le déclin de son corps dû à l'esxphère, soit parce qu'elle ne supporterait probablement pas la monotonie étouffante d'une vie rangée, trop différente de la monotonie d'un voyage. Mais, dans chaque cas, elle se retrouverait à voyager seule... Avec les Désians, ce serait dangereux. Son sauveur ne serait plus là...

"Kratos ?, demanda-t-elle sur une impulsion."

Le Séraphin ne répondit rien, mais elle savait qu'il l'écoutait, il avait tourné légèrement la tête vers elle.

"Est-ce que ce serait possible... que tu m'apprennes... à me servir d'une épée ?"

Cette fois, il s'arrêta et la dévisagea avec surprise. Anna s'attendait à entendre une réplique offensée semblable à '_Ne suis-je pas capable de te protéger ?_', elle entendit simplement :

"Pourquoi ?

-Hé bien..., Anna hésita peu encline à révéler le raisonnement qui l'avait menée à cette demande. J'étais en train de me dire que ce serait... utile... si je pouvais me défendre seule, tu sais, pour ne dépendre de personne.

-Pourquoi si soudainement ?

-Je ne sais pas trop... Je me demandais ce que j'allais faire quand tout se terminerait."

Elle hésita encore devant les mots qui défilaient dans son esprit, dont elle n'avait pas pris conscience mais qui sonnaient vrais.

"Je ne veux plus dépendre de quelqu'un. Je veux pouvoir me protéger et aider les gens qui me sont chers. Je ne veux plus me sentir aussi impuissante, quand je vois une ferme et que je me souviens de ceux qui y sont enfermés sans une chance de sortie... Je ne veux plus me sentir impuissante quand je rencontre des Désians et...

-L'épée ne te donnera qu'une sensation de puissance, la coupa Kratos.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ce n'est qu'un instrument de mort. Quand tu crois te défendre, la lame attaque sans se soucier de tes intentions et se couvre facilement de sang.

-Kratos...

-Il m'a fallu des années pour réaliser cela. Encore plus de temps pour arriver à travailler mes gestes pour qu'ils ne dépassent pas ma volonté... Et même avec cela, je sais qu'un épéiste seul ne peut changer le monde."

Anna sentit son cœur se serrer. Pourquoi se sentir si touchée ? À cause de son refus ? De ses explications ? Parce qu'elle avait follement imaginé, un instant, qu'en apprenant l'épée avec lui, elle garderait toujours un souvenir de lui ? Parce qu'il lui refusait son aide ?

"Je vois, murmura-t-elle. Enfin, je crois."

Elle ne vit pas le soupir de son sauveur.

"Détrompe-toi. Seuls ceux qui ont tué peuvent comprendre entièrement mes mots... Et personne ne mérite d'avoir du sang sur les mains."

Ce fut au tour d'Anna de lui lancer un regard curieux.

"Et toi ?, interrogea-t-elle."

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse, sauf un gémissement de Noïshe. Kratos lui tournait le dos et elle ne pouvait deviner son expression. Ses paroles sonnaient aussi torturée que son '_Je ne suis pas un ange_' d'il y a six mois.

Il n'échangèrent pas plus ce jour-là.

.

"Elle n'aurait pas du parler de cela, vieux camarade."

La nuit était complète, Anna dormait, et Kratos venait de briser le silence. Noïshe quitta sa place contre la jeune femme et vint auprès de son maître en poussant un petit gémissement.

"Elle a le pouvoir de rester au dessus de toute cette mort... Pourquoi désirer le pouvoir de tuer ?"

Il reçut un coup de museau dans l'épaule.

"Elle est trop jeune, je suppose..."

Un autre coup de museau, cette fois un peu plus fort. Kratos haussa un sourcil surpris.

"Tu trouves que je me trompe ?"

Noïshe remua la queue en signe d'assentiment, le Séraphin le gratta entre les oreilles. Peut-être... Anna l'avait déjà surpris, non ? Et puis, serait-il capable de lui apprendre ce que des millénaires d'expérience lui avait apporter... Pourquoi pas ? Ce serait comme au temps où il enseignait à Mithos le maniement d'une lame... Si Martel n'était pas morte, le Demi-Elfe aurait fait un très bon épéiste... Probablement. Et Anna était plus force que ce qu'il ne voulait voir.

Une onde de Mana coupa ses réflexions. Kratos se leva, la main sur la poignée de Flamberge. Quelqu'un se téléportait. Il se dirigea vers la source de l'énergie qu'il avait sentit, et se détendit – à peine.

"Yuan ?

-Kratos. Cela faisait longtemps."

Les retrouvailles étaient glaçantes, songea Kratos avec recul, avant de se rendre compte qu'il y avait bien mille ans que leurs rapport étaient aussi distants. Pourquoi ne le voir que maintenant ? Anna, évidement. Qui d'autre aurait pu lui permettre d'évoluer ?

"Mithos est furieux, annonça le Demi-Elfe. Tu devrais rentrer à Welgaïa.

-Continuer cette folie ?

-Quel autre choix y a-t-il ?

-Réaliser le souhait de Martel.

-Comment ?

-Je l'ignore.

-Tu vois ! Nous avons juré de le suivre. Il ne supportera pas que l'un d'entre nous ne s'éloigne de lui.

-Je ne peux pas rentrer.

-Il te poursuivra jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes à lui.

-Il ne peut pas faire quand chose.

-Tu es prêt à prendre ce risque pour... cette humaine ? Pitoyable.

-Anna est simplement à l'origine... Elle m'a juste montré que tout n'est pas perdu pour les hommes."

Sa première phrase sonnait faux et Yuan ne s'y trompa pas :

"Si cette fille disparaît, tu rentreras. Mithos le sait. Crois-moi, il se fera un plaisir de vous séparer, de lui révéler la vérité sur ce que tu est. Tu ne lui as rien dit, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, il la mettra au bons soins de Kvar, tu la regarderas mourir, ou tu devras la tuer pour lui éviter ce destin."

Kratos ne répondit rien, mais le Demi-Elfe le connaissait depuis trop longtemps pour croire à son apparente indifférence.

"Tu devrais la quitter, continua-t-il. Ce sera moins douloureux pour vous deux. Votre histoire est déjà condamnée.

-Il n'y a rien entre nous.

-Tu t'aveugles. Tu l'aimes. Et tu deviens faible, Kratos.

-Es-tu là sur ordre de Mithos pour me ramener ?, gronda le mercenaire."

Il y eu un silence tendu, puis Yuan se détourna brusquement.

"Un nain vit près d'Isélia. Mithos rassemble ses forces pour vous empêcher de prendre contact. N'oublies pas mon avertissement : tu le regretteras.

-Yuan...

-Je ne suis pas aveugle non plus. Mais j'ai fait d'autres choix. Au revoir.

-Au revoir... mon ami."

Déjà, l'onde de Mana emportait l'autre Séraphin au loin, et la nuit regagnait son calme apparent tandis que le mercenaire revenait vers le campement, plongé dans ses pensées.

"Kratos ?"

Il sursauta, pour s'apercevoir qu'Anna était éveillée et le fixait avec une pointe d'inquiètude.

"J'ai cru entendre quelque chose, mentit-il. Rendors-toi."

Elle continuait de le fixer avec attention.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Ce n'est rien. Dors, demain la route sera longue."

La jeune femme finit par suivre son conseil, et bientôt, son souffle devint profond et régulier, son visage se détendit. Et Kratos se replongea dans ses pensées.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas encore songé à leur séparation ? Pourquoi les mots de Yuan le touchaient-ils tellement ? Il savait bien, pourtant que sa route se séparerait avec celle d'Anna, un jour ou l'autre... Il avait pourtant refusé de l'envisager...

Mais Yuan avait raison. Un jour, il ne la verrait plus jamais. Plus jamais il ne contemplerait son sourire, ses yeux vifs, plus jamais il ne l'entendrait prononcer son nom. Plus jamais. Jamais...

Le Séraphin ferma brutalement les paupières, comme si cela dissiperait la sensation de vide au creux de son ventre, rouvrit les yeux pour se perdre dans la contemplation du visage serein de la jeune femme. Un rire amer lui serrait la gorge. Était-ce donc possible ?Il avait passé quatre mille ans à oublier qu'il était homme, et sa nature lui revenait brutalement ? Lui, l'épitome de la froideur et de l'indifférence, lui, il pouvait aimer ?

Pourquoi pas, après tout. Anna lui offrait un autre chemin... Il ne tenait qu'à lui de le suivre. Peut-être arriverait-il à arrêter Mithos, à aider les deux mondes ? Depuis la mort de Martel, il avait cessé de chercher une solution, peut-être était-il temps maintenant de se racheter, de trouver un autre but...

Mais qu'imaginait-il ? Anna ne savait pas qui il était vraiment, il valait même mieux qu'elle ne l'apprenne jamais... Il était à l'origine de tout ce qu'elle avait enduré, sa captivité, son exsphère, les fermes, leur fuite sans fin, le danger qui l'entourait, l'impossibilité pour elle de vivre une vie normale... Si elle savait tout, elle le maudirait, elle le haïrait...

Mais il pouvait quand même la protéger. Yuan lui avait indiqué un nain, sa route était toute tracée après tout... Il pourrait libérer Anna de ce monde dans lequel il était piégé, lui offrir la liberté de vivre comme n'importe quel humain, loin des tragédies et du sang. Oui, une fois qu'elle aurait son serti, il se rendrait à nouveau auprès de Mithos, pour la protéger, il la regarderait mûrir de loin tout en cherchant un moyen de réunifier les monde et faire germer l'arbre de Kharlan... Et si Kvar tentait de se venger... Il fallait qu'elle sache se défendre après tout. Il lui apprendrait l'épée.

Après, son cœur aurait tout le temps de geler à nouveau.


	4. Trahison

Chapitre 4 : Trahison

(lendemain matin)

Quand Anna s'éveilla, le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Le ciel se teintait doucement des couleurs de l'aube, rose orangé, doré, pastel et la forêt frissonnait sous la bise qui faisait chanter les feuilles. La jeune femme profita quelques instants du calme qui s'offrait à elle avant de se lever. Elle savait par expérience qu'elle aurait ses pires cauchemars si elle laissait le sommeil la reprendre. En se redressant sur sa couche, elle leva les yeux et chercha Kratos. Contrairement à d'habitude, Noïshe ne lui avait pas servit d'oreiller durant la nuit, et cette constatation lui faisait craindre le pire – leur départ.

Mais non. L'animal était vigilant, aux côtés de son maître, qui lui, semblait endormi. Anna le fixa, se demanda si elle devait le réveiller tout de suite. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dormir auparavant et, inexorablement, son regard se perdit dans son visage. Il dormait, et sous la lumière douce de l'aube, ses traits préoccupés s'étaient adoucis. Le pli amer du coin de ses lèvres n'était plus visible, la ride de souci si souvent présente sur son front s'était estompée. Un souffle serein sortait de son nez et effleurait probablement sa bouche qui semblait presque sourire. Une mèche de cheveux caressait sa joue et Anna souhaita soudain enfouir ses mains dans cette chevelure ocre. De là où elle était, elle voyait l'ombre pâle d'une cicatrice traverser son nez, et un autre au coin de son menton. Sa peau était-elle marquée ainsi de milliards de reliefs qui racontaient son histoire ? Où étaient-ils, ces reliefs ? Il n'ôtait presque jamais sa veste en sa présence. Portait-il de nouvelles blessures depuis leur rencontre, des jours où il la laissait partir pour pouvoir s'occuper des Désians ? Comment serait son étreinte, s'il la prenait dans ses bras ? La traiterait-il comme une poupée fragile ? Ou la serrerait-il si fort qu'elle aurait l'impression de se fondre sous sa peau ? Et... comment seraient ses baisers ?

Kratos ouvrit les yeux. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être endormi, mais l'aube s'avançait. Anna le fixait avec surprise. Pourquoi ? Elle tourna la tête rapidement, et il fit de même car ses pensées de la veille lui revenait en tête. Pourtant, il ne résista pas à l'envie de continuer à regarder la silhouette fine de la jeune femme qui fouillait à présent dans le sac qui contenait leur vivres.

"Bien dormi ?, fit-elle sans se retourner.

-Oui, répondit-il sans se soucier de l'étrangeté de la question entre ses lèvres : jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais baissé sa garde assez pour dormir encore quand elle s'éveillait. Et toi ?, reprit-il.

-Oui. C'est rare de te voir endormi."

Kratos haussa les épaules.

"Mon corps est humain à la base. J'ai parfois besoin de dormir.

-Parfois ?, releva Anna avec surprise."

Un autre haussement d'épaule lui répondit.

"J'étais certaine que tu dormais à un certain point de la nuit, se justifia-t-elle avant d'ajouter sans réfléchir : mais que fais-tu quand tu montes la garde ? Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ?"

Encore le silence. La jeune femme n'osa pas continuer la conversation. Sa non-humanité était un de ces sujets qu'il n'aimait pas aborder et elle maîtrisait sa curiosité. La plupart du temps.

"Je regarde les étoiles."

Anna se tourna vers Kratos, qui lui tournait le dos.

"Même en quatre milles ans, je n'ai pas eu le temps de les compter toutes."

Anna hocha la tête et déglutit. Elle ne trouva rien à répondre devant cette honnêteté soudaine. Elle lui sourit quand il vint la rejoindre près des provisions pour prendre une pomme. Elle frissonna quand son épaule la frôla mais ne se recula pas. Lui ne devait pas s'en rendre compte, alors elle avait le droit de rêver, non ?

"À propos d'hier..."

De nouveau, il reçut un regard surpris, mais il s'y attendait. Dans les yeux de la jeune femme, il vit défiler toutes les suppositions qu'elle pouvait faire. Allait-il changer l'itinéraire ? Lui expliquer pourquoi il semblait si perturbé au milieu de la nuit ? Allait-il revenir sur son refus de lui enseigner l'épée ?

"Oui ?, le pressa-t-elle."

Kratos hésita. Comment lui expliquer sans se dévoiler qu'ils prenaient de gros risques en allant vers Isélia, qu'il était certain de rencontrer les Désians, et qu'il fallait qu'elle sache se défendre parce que ses ailes ne lui permettrait probablement pas de fuir ? Impossible.

"J'ai... réfléchi. Tu as de bonnes raisons pour souhaiter savoir manier l'épée...

-Tu... voudrais bien, alors... ?

-À plusieurs conditions, la coupa-t-il. Déjà, les leçons ne changeront rien à notre allure. C'est à toi de voir si tu pourras tenir le rythme. Ensuite, je t'apprendrai à te défendre uniquement. Comment survivre si un désians t'attaque, mais pas à l'attaquer, lui. Ne crois pas que je te laisserait combattre tant que je suis sous contrat."

Anna hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. Elle aurait accepté n'importe quelle condition pourvu qu'il revienne sur sa décision.

"Enfin, acheva le mercenaire, je crois que tu es suffisamment intelligente pour le comprendre, mais je te fais confiance pour ne pas te monter à la tête après mon départ et croire que tu peux défaire les Désians à toi seule."

L'idée tira un sourire à la jeune femme tant elle semblait ridicule à ses yeux. Kratos secoua la tête, et ne songea pas à modérer son enthousiasme par le récit des fous qui avaient eu cette conviction-là. De toute façon, raisonna-t-il, cela n'aurait servi qu'à l'intriguer davantage.

"Tu es d'accord ? Bien. Nous commencerons la leçon ce soir. Il reste de la marche à faire pour atteindre Triet."

Anna approuva et rangea les provisions restantes dans le sac, avant de le fixer sur Noïshe. Avec un peu de chance, songea Kratos, il pourraient gravir et dépasser le sentier d'Ossa ce jour-même et commencer à marcher dans le désert. Cela l'aurait satisfait s'il ne ressentait pas toutes ces perturbations dans le Mana qui confirmaient les avertissements de Yuan. Quand devrait-il l'annoncer à Anna ?

.

Le soir vint trop rapidement au goût du mercenaire. Il aurait préféré marcher encore, mais Anna devait garder ses forces. Ils avaient réussi à atteindre la lisière du désert.

Il alluma le feu, reprit dans ses affaires deux branches, longues et droites, qu'il avait coupé sur le sentier d'Ossa et qu'il élagua en quelques gestes avant d'en tendre une à Anna.

"Prête ?"

Elle s'en saisit, le regard déterminé.

….........

"Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte, grogna Anna en se laissant choir par terre."

Elle avait le souffle court, son corps entier lui faisait mal et elle devinait déjà un lot d'ecchymoses pour le lendemain. Kratos ne réagit pas à sa plainte. Elle avait raison, il ne lui avait pas fait de cadeaux. Il l'avait attaquée sans merci, pour qu'elle apprenne d'abord les réflexes qui pourraient lui sauver la vie.

"Tes ennemis n'y iront pas de main morte non plus, se borna-t-il à affirmer. Autant savoir ce qui t'attend depuis le début."

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, trop lasse pour continuer à parler. Elle attrapa la galette que lui tendait Kratos avec de la viande séchée qu'elle dévora avec appétit, bu autant qu'elle le put dans la gourde. Et puis elle se laissa tomber en arrière sans se soucier du sol dur.

"Bonne nuit, bailla-t-elle."

Kratos soupira, se releva pour lui chercher une couverture.

"Les nuits sont froides, se justifia-t-il quand elle ouvrit un œil."

Un sourire courba les lèvres d'Anna.

"Tu es un ours, en fait, marmonna-t-elle à moitié endormie.

-Un... ours ?, répéta le mercenaire sans comprendre.

-Mmh... Des griffes des crocs... mais... de la chaleur... pour ceux que... tu... protèges..."

Le dernier mot n'était qu'un marmonnement endormi. Elle ne pu pas voir l'expression de surprise torturée se peindre sur le visage de Kratos.

"Tu te trompes, chuchota-t-il."

Elle ne connaissait que la moitié de son être. Le Séraphin s'éloigna de l'autre coté du feu pour monter la garde en tentant de ne pas se laisser distraire par les ombres mouvantes qui animaient le visage de l'endormie. Un ours, quand même, songea-t-il, il fallait le trouver.

…........

L'aube vint, puis le soleil commença à monter dans le ciel, déjà aveuglant sur les dunes de sable pâle. Anna ouvrit les yeux, remarqua que l'air tremblait déjà de chaleur. Le feu n'était que cendre et elle avait rejeté sa couverture sur le côté. Elle se releva à demi, grimaça en sentant ses courbatures.

"Réveillée ?"

Kratos lui tendit un gourde, puis de quoi se remplir l'estomac.

"Il faut y aller, annonça-t-il quand elle eut tout avalé."

Il avait déjà trop tardé à la réveiller. Anna hocha la tête, se leva complètement et fit quelques pas hésitants.

"Tu pourras monter Noïshe quand il fera trop chaud."

Elle ne s'embarrassa pas de fausse fierté ou de courage. Elle l'avait fait, au début, mais cela ne servait à rien, sauf à les ralentir. La jeune femme sentait bien que son sauveur était pressé d'atteindre la prochaine ville, elle sentait bien qu'il était sur ses gardes, plus que d'habitude.

"Merci, fit-elle avec reconnaissance.

-Ce soir nous arriverons à une oasis, si tout va bien. Tu pourras t'y rafraîchir. Nous pourrons y remplir les gourdes. Bois autant que tu veux, nous n'aurons pas toujours ce luxe.

-Et toi ?

-Je ne ressent pas la chaleur.

-Je vois ça, soupira Anna.

Il était aussi couvert que le premier jour où elle l'avait vu.

.

Ils marchèrent en silence toute la matinée, ne s'arrêtant que pour manger sur le pouce avant de se remettre en route, la jeune femme ayant accepté de monter Noïshe. Elle dodelinait de la tête en rêvant à leur pause le soir.

Kratos s'immobilisa soudain, tous ses sens en alerte. Anna voyageait avec lui depuis trop de temps pour dire un mot. Elle se laissa glisser à terre et se rapprocha un peu de lui.

Le Séraphin avait retenu un juron. Quelqu'un arrivait. Un ange, ou un Désians. Quelqu'un de puissant les avait retrouvé. Des renforts se matérialisaient un peu plus loin, les encerclait. Piège. On l'avait laissé continuer pour le faire tomber dans un piège, et trop concerné par sa protégée, il n'y avait pas fait attention.

Un silhouette se profila, vola au-dessus d'une dune pour se poser près d'eux. Sourire prédateur, yeux trop maquillés. Pronyma. Mithos avait envoyé Pronyma. Il sentit Anna sursauter dans son dos, et vit le sourire de la demi-elfe s'agrandir.

"Seigneur Kratos, commença-t-elle de sa voix doucereuse. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir... après tout ce temps."

Derrière lui, Anna hoqueta.

"J'apporte les ordres du Seigneur Yggdrasil. Il souhaite que vous me remettiez la garde du... cobaye A012 et que vous rentriez immédiatement."

Anna fit un pas en arrière. Que se passait-il ? Cette femme, elle se souvenait d'elle à la ferme, ses long ongles froids qui l'avaient touchée... Pourquoi tant de déférence devant son sauveur ? Pourquoi Kratos n'attaquait-il pas ? Non, se reprit-elle, le sang battant aux tempes, pas de pourquoi. L'évidence s'imposait avec sa clarté froide. Kratos l'avait trompée. Simple. Elle aurait du s'en douter. Tout était trop beau pour être vrai. Elle avait oublié les mystères dont il s'entourait. Les avait ignoré. Tout se terminait, alors. Rester calme. Elle devait rester calme. Trouver par où fuir. Pourquoi ses mains tremblaient-elles ? Elle devait rester calme. Pourquoi sa vision était-elle si floue ? Elle ne devait pas pleurer. Kratos. Où était-il ? Là, devant, un peu à sa gauche, face à l'horrible femme. S'éloigner. La femme parlait encore, mais Anna ne percevait quelques mots.

"... suffit... mascarade... Seigneur... Angélus... s'éveille... ramener... Kvar..."

Sans les quitter des yeux, Anna fit un énième pas en arrière, un peu plus rapide et moins discret que les autres.

"Anna ! Non !"

Il s'était tourné vers elle, il était déjà à ses cotés, tenait son bras. Elle se débattit, hurla.

"Lâche-moi ! Traître !!!"

La main se relâcha un peu, elle mordit le bras, se dégagea, courut. Des Désians étaient devant elle. Ils la tueraient. Tant mieux. Elle hurla un son inarticulé quand on la retint encore, elle gesticula, mais cette fois la poigne était plus solide.

"Nooon !"

On la soulevait sans tenir compte de ses gestes. Elle griffait, mordait sans réussir à rien quand enfin on la lâcha. Sur Noïshe... ? L'animal bondissait déjà au-dessus des Désians qui se précipitaient vers elle, elle ne put que se tenir à la fourrure de l'animal sans chercher à comprendre. On se battait, là-bas. Noïshe obliqua vers les montagnes. Des cris... Elle se retourna pour voir un ange disparaître dans un orage de lumière. Et ce fut le silence.

Noïshe galopait toujours.

Les larmes coulaient toujours.

"Tant mieux, chuchota-t-elle. Ils le méritaient. Tous. Même... Même..."

Un sanglot lui coupa la parole.

.

Quand l'animal s'arrêta, Anna se laissa tomber à terre. Il faisait nuit. Aucune importance. Elle était vide, vidée. Oublier, elle voulait oublier... Dormir... Pourquoi cette bête gémissait-elle ? C'était lassant. Elle ne voulait que le silence. Oublier. Ne plus penser, jamais. Tellement mieux...

…....................

Kratos la fixait. Endormie, recroquevillée, ses bras croisés dans un semblant d'étreinte. Des larmes avaient séché sur ses joues. Pleurait-elle encore quand elle s'était endormie ? Pleurait-elle sa trahison ?

Noïshe veillait sur elle, leva le museau à son approche, mais ne rejoignit pas son maître. Il grogna brusquement, le Séraphin avait fait un pas de trop vers la jeune femme. Alors, il se recula, s'assit et se prépara à veiller.

.

Elle avait rêvé sa trahison. Sa mort. La sienne. Il l'avait sauvée. Puis tuée. On l'avait tué. L'oubli n'était pas venu avec le sommeil. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Il était là.

Elle souhaita le frapper, elle était trop faible. Elle l'ignora. Le sommeil la reprit avant qu'elle ne songea à lui dire un mot.

Il était encore là quand elle se réveilla de nouveau. Anna l'ignora délibérément. Elle était moins faible. Elle fouilla les fontes de Noïshe, en sortit une galette qu'elle mâcha avec application. Elle se sentit suffisamment remise pour lui faire face. Le faire partir.

"Pourquoi rester ?, jeta-t-elle en souhaitant de toute ses forces que sa voix soit plus ferme. Je ne retournerai pas à la ferme, vivante."

Il hésita.

"Je ne suis pas là pour te livrer aux Désians.

-Menteur ! Tu étais à leurs ordres ! Cette femme, là-bas... Elle n'a pas menti ! Tu m'as fait croire ce que tu voulais ! Je t'ai suivit, comme une idiote ! J'ai cru en toi ! Mais tu es un monstre. Comme eux. Traître !

-Anna...

-Tais-toi ! N'approche pas, n'approche pas ou j'arrache ce... cette chose !"

Malgré sa voix tremblante, elle avait saisit son exsphère d'un geste volontaire, et Kratos s'immobilisa.

"Tu vois !, siffla-t-elle avec amertume même si elle n'avait pas pu empêcher sa voix de se briser. Tu tiens à cette... ce truc ! Tu es méprisable... Monstre !"

Elle essuya d'un geste rageur ses larmes, voulu continuer. Sa voix grave, trop familière l'interrompit.

"Si tu l'ôtes, tu te transformeras en monstre. Mais... tu as toutes les raisons de me haïr. Je suis un monstre. Plus que tu ne le crois. J'ai sur les mains le sang de millions de personnes. J'ai aidé à mettre les fermes humaines en place. J'étais d'accord avec le projet. Je t'ai caché tout cela. Mais... il faut que tu vives, Anna...

-Ne mens pas !

-Je ne mens pas. Je voulais te sauver. Je le veux encore.

-Allons donc ! Si tu crois que ce genre de mensonge va marcher !

-Anna..."

Elle se recula.

"Tais-toi ! Je ne t'écouterai pas ! J'ai trop cru en toi... Yggdrasil devrait te féliciter. Tu as dû outrepasser toutes ses attentes ! Je t'ai aimé ! Je me suis aveuglée, je t'ai suivi ! Vraiment, toutes les félicitations des Désians pour cette tâche seront trop peu pour toi ! Monstre ! Monstre !!!

-Ce...

-Tais-toi ! Pars ! Ou tues-moi ! Si tu veux me ramener à la ferme, j'arrache ce... truc. Je ne plaisante pas. Dégage !"

Il recula d'un pas devant sa rage.

"Je ne veux pas te ramener là-bas, répéta-t-il. Jamais.

-Tais-toi !!"

La voix de la jeune femme se brisa sur un sanglot. Kratos refit un pas vers l'avant, puis un second. Elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte de sa proximité jusqu'à ce qu'il lui effleure le bras.

"Non !"

Elle se rejeta en arrière, tel un animal effrayé. Le mercenaire ne tenta pas tout de suite de se rapprocher encore. Il tendit la main, lentement, tout doucement vers elle, paume ouverte vers le ciel.

"Je ne vais pas te ramener là-bas, murmura-t-il."

Elle se mordit les lèvres pour tenter d'endiguer ses larmes. Il effleura son bras, fit attention à ne pas le serrer, se maudit de remarquer la douceur de sa peau en cet instant.

"Tu dois vivre, Anna, chuchota-t-il."

Elle fuit son regard, ne répondit pas à ses paroles. Un sanglot, plus fort que les autres secoua son buste et la jeune femme cacha son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Une main s'agrippa à sa taille, avec le désespoir d'un naufragé sur une planche, l'autre se referma sur son épaule. Il passa ses bras dans son dos, le caressa en cercles maladroits et la laissa pleurer en la berçant doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

….........

"Il faut que tu me dises la vérité."

Une autre nuit commençait. Anna, réveillée et calme, était assise, le menton sur ses genoux. Elle regardait Kratos d'un air attentif, au dessus de la fourrure de Noïshe, qui s'était installé entre les deux. Ils avaient mangé en silence le peu de provisions qui leur restait. La cachette d'Anna était à la limite entre la montagne et le désert, grâce à ses ailes, le Séraphin avait pu trouver de l'eau. Ils n'avaient pas encore parlé de ce qui s'était passé, ni de Pronyma, ni de l'aveu de la jeune femme. Mais ils savaient tout deux que le sujet ne pouvait pas être évité pour l'éternité. Trop de choses avaient changé en trop peu de temps pour qu'ils fassent confiance à leurs sentiments. Pas encore.

"Que veux-tu savoir ?, répondit Kratos."

Il la regardait calmement –avec pour qui le connaissait un soupçon d'affection. Il était détendu, plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé lui-même. Mais Anna allait bien. Elle voulait encore de lui –pour le moment.

La jeune femme eut rire clair devant la question.

"Je l'ignore. La vérité. Quels sont tes liens avec les Désians, pourquoi est-ce que tu ressembles à un ange..."

Elle hésita, son visage redevint sérieux :

"Pourquoi les as-tu rejoint... Tout ce que tu as voulu me cacher."

Il se mordit les lèvres.

"Cela risque de réduire à néant toutes tes convictions, prévint-il."

Elle écarta la remarque d'un geste de la main.

"Toutes mes convictions ont péri quand j'ai été enfermée dans la ferme. Parle, je ne t'interromprai pas."

Kratos tourna son visage vers les flammes, prit une grande inspiration et commença :

"Je suis né il y a quatre mille ans environ. La guerre de Kharlan battait son plein. C'était juste avant que Mithos ne se fasse connaître. Il a vraiment existé. C'était un demi-Elfe qui voyageait avec sa sœur, Martel, son compagnon Yuan. Mithos était mon apprenti. Un ami très cher. J'ai voyagé avec eux, j'ai œuvré pour arrêter la guerre et éviter que le monde ne meure à cause de la pénurie de Mana..."

Il continua à narrer le traité de paix entre Sylvarant et Tethe'alla, la mort de Martel, la séparation des mondes, sa transformation en ange et la lente descente dans la folie de Mithos qu'il avait accompagné avec Yuan. Anna l'écoutait avec attention, et ne l'interrompit jamais, effrayée qu'il se taise alors et ne reprenne jamais son récit.

"Il y a quelques années, j'ai voulu m'éloigner du Cruxis. J'ai erré sans but sur Tethe'alla, le monde prospère, et puis je suis venu ici. Je n'avais pas d'objectif, et pas plus de sentiment qu'une machine. Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité, à l'époque. Puis... Je t'ai vu courir vers moi, ce jour-là, et il y avait cette lumière dans tes yeux que je ne comprenais pas. Je devais te sauver.

-Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour cela.

-Ce n'est pas la peine. Le chemin que tu m'ouvres est plus que suffisant."

Leur regards se croisèrent. Noïshe avait disparu dans l'obscurité, il devait monter la garde non loin. Il n'y avait que les craquements du feu et le chant lancinant des grillons qui avaient accompagné ces révélations. Leurs regard se fixaient toujours et ils n'osaient détourner les yeux, s'ils le faisaient, cette intimité serait peut-être rompue, le moment serait passé, perdu... Kratos soupira et reprit en tournant son visage de nouveau vers les flammes.

"Maintenant, tu sais l'essentiel."

Il ferma les yeux, enchaîna :

"J'ignore si cela rachète mon silence... Je ne te demanderai pas de me faire confiance à nouveau. Je ne t'en voudrai pas si tu n'y arrives pas... Je comprendrai si tu ne veux plus me voir. Si tu le désires je... partirai. Si... tu penses que je peux voyager à tes côtés alors je te suivrai.

-Et toi, que désires-tu ?"

Il eut un sourire amer :

"L'impossible."

Anna se leva et se rassit plus près de lui, épaule contre épaule, soutint son regard avant de saisir sa main, qu'il lui laissa comme celle d'un patin désarticulé. Elle la prit, la retourna, entrelaça leur doigts, les décroisa et pressa ses paumes contre elle. Puis la jeune femme prit une inspiration avant de répondre d'une vois qu'elle s'efforçait de rendre claire :

"Je ne serai pas celle qui te jugera, Kratos. Je n'ai pas de pardon à t'accorder. Je t'aime. Tu veux me laisser le choix de ton futur. Je ne veux rien t'imposer, peux-tu comprendre cela ? Je t'aime. Si ça ne devait être qu'un acte de pur égoïsme, je te dirais que je veux t'avoir à mes côtés toute ma vie. Mais je ne pourrais jamais être heureuse en sachant que je t'aurais forcé à me suivre."

Elle eut un sourire ironique, détourna les yeux, laissa partir sa main, se mordit la lèvre en perdant le courage qui avait soutenu sa déclaration.

"Nous voilà dans une impasse, n'est-ce pas ?, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Tu veux me laisser le choix, je veux te laisser le choix...

-Non."

Anna frissonna. Il n'y avait que dans ses rêves éveillés que sa voix résonnait d'une telle chaleur. Elle n'osait pas le regarder, elle ne voulait pas être déçue. Il remit sa main rentre les siennes, les pressa avant de continuer :

"Je... J'étais certain en venant ici que ce serai la dernière fois que tu accepterais de me voir. Je m'étais préparé à ta haine. C'était une folie de considérer que tu puisses ressentir pour moi quelque chose qui soit plus que de la gratitude...

-Tu avais tort, murmura Anna sans le regarder. Depuis longtemps...

-Je sais, maintenant."

Il embrassa délicatement le dos de sa main.

"Je..., reprit-il. Je n'arriverai pas à te le dire aujourd'hui, Anna. Ce que tu m'offres, ce que tu m'as offert... Il faut que tu saches, je n'ai pas vécut ça depuis plus de quatre milles ans. Je ne sais plus... comment faire. Je ne sais plus... ce que je suis capable de faire. Mais... moi aussi. Moi aussi."

La jeune femme tourna enfin ses yeux vers lui. Elle sourit.

"Je sais, maintenant."

Elle posa son front contre le sien, avec lenteur. Elle savoura l'attente avant de chercher ses lèvres. Il leur restait du temps. Autant qu'ils le voudraient. Il lui dirait un jour qu'il l'aime.


	5. Tragédie

A/N : Après vous l'avoir promis, je l'ai fait... J'ai vraiment finit ce chapitre. Nombre d'entre vous avaient trouvé qu'il se terminait brutalement, ce qui n'est pas faux. Mais bon, la mort d'Anna en elle-même est assez brutale, donc bon... Le seul problème, c'est que quand je l'ai relu, j'ai vu un grand absent, a.k.a Kratos... -__- Comme il est l'un des personnages principaux, je n'allait pas le laisser tomber !

Alors j'ai continué à écrire un peu plus, juste pour vous. Ce sera probablement la dernière chose que j'écrirai sur ce couple... Sauf si je souhaite tomber dans le Mary-Suesque. Bref. Merci à tous ceux qui ont prit le temps de me lire et encore plus à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Encore plus ? Bah, oui, soyez reconnaissant les autres, sans eux, je n'aurai pas eut le courage pour retravailler ce chapitre...

Alors je vous cite : Marina, Alienor, Ludovikka, IA Sakura et Akina-Bazooka (parce que tu es anonyme voilà mon petit blabla de réponse ^^ : avant toute chose : merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii de tes reviews ! Elles m'ont toutes faites plaisir ! Pour la suite... je suis désolée de t'avoir donné de faux espoirs, mais elle n'existera pas. Sauf coup d'inspiration divine - mais j'ai d'autres projets en cours et j'aimerai tenter de les terminer avant d'en chercher de nouveaux...). Et puis, merci à Florianne aussi (même si tu as dû remarquer que je n'ai toujours pas corrigé les fautes -__-. Gomen ^^)

* * *

Acte final : tragédie

"Kratos ? Est-ce que tu voudrais bien me montrer tes ailes ?"

L'ange la considéra en haussant un sourcil.

"Pourquoi me demander ça maintenant ?"

Anna haussa les épaules. Ils voyageaient encore dans les montagnes qui bordaient le désert de Triet après avoir tenté une nouvelle fois d'aller à Isélia. Mais Kratos avait sentit trop de Désians et ils avaient fait demi-tour avant d'être repérés. Leur bivouac était dressé près d'une trou d'eau d'une rivière, dans un replis de la roche qui les cachaient des yeux inquisiteurs.

"Si tu ne veux pas, enchaîna Anna, ce n'est pas grave. C'était juste par curiosité."

Elle sourit, posa son assiette pour lui voler un baiser et retourna à son repas.

"C'est magnifique, reprit-elle. Ce serait bien si nous pouvions y rester plus d'un soir...

-C'est possible.

-Merci."

.

La nuit était tombée et la jeune femme s'était allongée près de la rivière et regardait les étoiles. La lune était presque pleine et éclairait son visage serein d'une lumière bleutée. Elle n'entendait que le chant de la rivière, celui des grillons et les hululement occasionnels d'oiseaux de nuit, et puis il y eut des pas et une main caressa sa joue. Elle soupira de bien-être.

"S'il y a un paradis quelque part, il doit ressembler à ceci."

Kratos s'assit à côté d'elle et laissa le silence les baigner.

"Tu voulais voir mes ailes ?, demanda-t-il soudain."

Anna se dressa à demi.

"Seulement si tu le veux toi, répondit-elle."

Un halo pâle, violacé et bleuté fit concurrence à la lumière de la lune. La jeune femme tendit une main hésitante vers les ailes qui venaient d'apparaître et qui frissonnaient, les effleura.

"Elles sont si chaudes, murmura-t-elle émerveillée."

Elle osa une seconde caresse un peu plus appuyée, beaucoup plus longue.

"Arrives-tu à sentir mes doigts ?, demanda-t-elle sans oser lever la voix.

-À peine. C'est agréable."

Du bout des doigts, elle en dessina le contour, puis osa passer ses doigts à travers. Kratos se tendit contre elle, elle retira sa main.

"T'ai-je fait mal ?

-Non... Tu m'as surpris.

-Tes ailes sont comme un rayon de soleil, chuchota Anna en reprenant sa caresse. J'aime cette sensation."

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, à écouter leurs souffles respectifs, puis Anna commença :

"Je me demande..."

Elle s'interrompit et pivota sur ses genoux pour se placer face à Kratos, l'embrassa rapidement, s'éloigna un peu de lui et commença à défaire la veste qui cachait son buste. Son cœur battait à toute allure et il la laissa faire, immobile. Sa peau frissonnait quand elle la touchait, et elle oublia un moment son désir de voir la naissance de ses ailes. Elle rougissait mais oubliait sa gène, consciente que ce moment était un tournant pour tous les deux. Elle savait que Kratos était toujours mal à l'aise dès que leur relation prenait un tour physique, mais juste pour cette fois, elle décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper.

Dans le silence, Anna défit la dernière attache. Elle leva les yeux vers Kratos, qui la fixait, toujours silencieux, toujours immobile, comme émerveillé. Leurs regards se croisèrent, s'attachèrent. Le vêtement tomba à terre, puis elle tira sur ses gants pour leur faire suivre le même chemin. La main nue de l'épéiste monta vers sa joue, il la caressa avec douceur en traçant la courbe de son cou avec son pouce, effleura ses lèvres.

"Anna..."

Elle posa un doigt léger sur sa bouche pour le faire taire, les remplaça par la sienne, puis s'écarta, pour voir son visage tandis que ses mains osaient explorer son dos. Elle découvrit la forme de ses os à travers sa peau, les cicatrices qui le parcourrait, le jeu de ses muscles qui ondoyaient à cause de sa respiration rapide. Il frissonna quand elle s'aventura à toucher la naissance de ses ailes. Anna blottit son visage contre sa poitrine, l'oreille contre son cœur qui battait à toute allure. Les mains de Kratos s'animèrent alors et l'une se perdit dans sa chevelure brune, l'autre entoura sa taille.

"Je t'aime."

Anna leva la tête, lui offrit un sourire rêveur.

"Moi aussi, répondit-elle."

* * *

La rumeur était née en un coup de vent. Anna était allée au marché en compagnie de Noïshe et écoutait d'une oreille inquiète, mais discrète, le poissonnier raconter que les voyageurs qui venaient de l'est avaient vus les Désians lancer des patrouilles en direction de la ville. Ils semblaient rechercher des personnes bien précises. En quelques heures, les marchands étaient devenus plus méfiants, et les étrangers étaient pointés du doigt. Anna se comporta comme elle en avait l'habitude, ils demeuraient à Hima depuis un mois, et les gens avaient eu le temps de noter leur routine. Le visage, elle réfléchissait à ce qu'ils pouvaient emporter, ce qu'ils laisseraient à la ville –pour qu'on puisse noter qu'ils étaient partis. Elle calcula la nourriture qu'il leur restait, ce qui se conserverait, ce qu'ils devraient consommer rapidement et bénit Kratos d'avoir insisté pour qu'ils prennent un studio indépendant de l'auberge.

Quand elle rentra dans leur petit appartement, son amant était déjà en train de faire leur valises.

"J'ai entendu les employés parler, expliqua-t-il brièvement."

Elle hocha la tête et s'activa à ses cotés, ne choisissant que ce qu'il leur serait nécessaire pour la route. Elle s'arrêta tout à coup, serra les dents tandis qu'un éclair douloureux traversait sa main où était fixée son exsphère. Kratos se tourna vers elle, inquiet.

"Rien d'inhabituel, l'assura-t-elle."

Quand tout fut prêt, l'endroit rangé nettement, leurs affaires qu'ils abandonneraient posées avec évidence dans le salon et au-dessus le règlement de leur séjour, Anna se saisit de son sac, Kratos du sien et des fontes que Noïshe porterait.

"Nous voilà encore sur les routes, soupira Anna."

Le Séraphin ne répondit rien et harnacha Noïshe puis le conduisit sur un sentier qui s'éloignait de la ville et qui était désert à cette heure.

"Dis, fit la jeune femme pendait qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt, tu penses que quand tout sera fini, nous pourrons avoir une maison à nous ? Pas quelque chose de très grand, mais un endroit où nous pourrions poser nos bagages et laisser tout ce qui peut encombrer nos sacs... Un lieu qu'on aurait choisi nous et qui nous plairait... À l'écart de tout...

-Pourquoi pas ?"

Anna soupira, le regard rêveur.

"Il y aurait un jardin d'herbes folles parce que je ne pourrais jamais m'en occuper, et de grandes fenêtres qui laisseraient passer le jour... Surtout une grande dans le plafond de notre chambre, comme ça nous pourrions regarder les étoiles..."

Kratos embrassa l'épaule d'Anna.

" Ce serait magnifique."

* * *

La pluie battait contre les ouvertures de la cabane vide de chevrier que Kratos et Anna avaient découvert pour passer la nuit. Il y avait des trous dans la charpente et l'eau gouttait par terre, sur la peau nue d'Anna qui se réveilla, frissonnante. Kratos avait déjà quitté leur couche de fortune, constitué de deux couvertures superposées et de leurs capes de voyage. Malgré tout, son dos était parcouru de courbatures et le sol était toujours trop dur. Sans compter que la douleur née de son expshère était obsédante, remontait dans son bras, puis disparaissait avant de revenir.

Anna avait la chair de poule et elle se dépêcha de se lever pour enfiler ses vêtements de la veille qui étaient froids, humides et rêches. Frictionnant ses bras, elle sortit de la petite pièce pour trouver Kratos en train d'alimenter un feu de fortune qui crépitait à peine. Le froid la frappa de plein fouet. Il se retourna à son arrivée, mais elle ne lui sourit pas. Loin de se vexer, il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'enlaça. Elle se laissa aller contre sa chaleur et demanda :

"Quand partirons-nous ?

-Pas tant que l'averse sera aussi violente."

Elle s'appuya un peu plus contre lui.

* * *

Certes, depuis son séjour à la ferme, ses règles étaient irrégulières. Ils n'était pas rare que cinq semaines s'écoulent entre ses cycles et que le prochain arrive deux semaines plus tard. C'était gênant, mais Anna ne pouvait rien y faire. Certes, elle était au courant que n'importe quoi pouvait perturber ce cycle sans qu'on sache exactement pourquoi.

Mais bon, ne pas avoir se règles pendants huit semaines commençait à inquiéter la jeune femme, même si elle tentait de ne rien en faire paraître à Kratos. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Pour ne pas l'inquiéter lui aussi, lui imposer son incertitude, lui offrir un faux espoir... Ou peut-être par peur que la nouvelle subite, et les responsabilités qui en découlaient puisse les séparer.

Mais elle avait peut-être un enfant de lui. Une vie grandissait peur-être dans son ventre, peu à peu, une vie née de leur amour. Peut-être. Mais comment réagirait-il ? Serait-il heureux immédiatement ? Mettrait-il du temps à réaliser tout ce que cela impliquait ? Accepterait-il un enfant, une vie si fragile qui pourrait s'éteindre à tout moment, qui ralentirait leur fuite... ? Accepterait-il de l'aimer en sachant cela ? Il avait mit tant de temps avant d'accepter de la faire rentrer de son cœur pour ces raisons là... Alors un enfant... Mais voilà, ce serait aussi, peut-être, son fils, sa fille, leur fils, leur fille...

Et puis, ils arrivèrent dans une maison du Salut et Anna ouvrit son cœur à la vieille femme qui s'occupait des chambres, sans en avoir parlé à Kratos. Celle-ci, qui en avait vu passer d'autres, l'ausculta et annonça en souriant qu'elle était bien enceinte, en y rajoutant les félicitations d'usages. Voyant qu'Anna lui répondait du bout des lèvres, la grand-mère baissa la voix pour lui indiquer qu'elle connaissait une recette si elle ne voulait pas garder l'enfant, mais qu'il fallait qu'elle se décide vite. La jeune femme la remercia faiblement et lui promit de lui apporter sa réponse sous peu.

"Que se passe-t-il ?, interrogea Kratos en la voyant rentrer pâle dans leur chambre."

Elle ne répondit rien d'abord et accepta son étreinte, respira son odeur, puisa la force de ses mains réconfortantes dans son dos. Elle songea à un discours, pour le sonder, qu'elle oublia au fur et mesure. Alors elle murmura simplement, sans oser le regarder :

"Je suis enceinte."

Elle le sentit se figer, s'éloigner pour voir son visage inquiet.

"Tu veux dire, bredouilla-t-il et Anna songea que c'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait buter sur ses mots, tu veux dire que tu attends un enfant ? De nous deux ?

-Bien sûr de nous deux !, s'écria Anna laissant parler son angoisse. De qui veux-tu qu'il..."

Le reste de la phrase fut oublié, comme sa colère quand elle se sentit soulevée et qu'elle tournoya entre les bras de Kratos, qui avait tout de même fait attention de ne pas toucher sa main gauche.

Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi heureux.

* * *

Le rendez-vous avait été donné à la fontaine Luin, la ville où Anna, Kratos et un Lloyd de sept mois résidaient. Le couple s'était installé sur le rebord de pierre, le bébé endormi entre les bras de Kratos et fixaient les arrivants. Anna se mordait machinalement les lèvres et Kratos passa une main réconfortante dans son dos quand elle se redressa pour aller à la rencontre d'un couple vieillissant, qui la dévisageait avec attention, le regard un peu perdu jusqu'à ce qu'elle leur parle avec familiarité. Cela faisait plus de trois ans qu'Anna et ses parents ne s'étaient pas rencontrés et comme la jeune mère l'avait deviné, ils ne s'étaient pas reconnus immédiatement. Les embrassades furent affectueuses, mais un peu ampoulées. Kratos se leva, Lloyd toujours entre ses bras, se présenta de nouveau, même si les parents l'avaient identifié rapidement. Leurs regard se firent tout de suite plus insistants sur le bébé qu'il portait entre ses bras. Anna plaqua un sourire incertain sur son visage.

"Maman, Papa... Voici Lloyd..."

Elle hésita un instant, ses parents pendus à ses lèvres :

"Notre fils, compléta calmement Kratos."

Lloyd dormait toujours, inconscient des regards qui se focalisaient sur lui. Anna ne s'était pas attendue à des explosions de joie de la part de ses parents, mais leur expression oscillant entre surprise et joie forcée la remplissait d'appréhension. Elle se força à continuer :

"Il est beau, n'est-ce pas ? Il aura huit mois dans deux semaines... Il né ici.

-Je vois, murmura sa mère avec quelques secondes de retard."

Son père ouvrit la bouche, le visage plus sévère, mais hésitant, encore :

"Tu ne nous as pas dit que vous étiez..."

Sa phrase resta en suspension, et Anna se mordit les lèvres avant d'avouer à regret :

"Nous... Kratos et moi ne nous sommes pas mariés..."

Il y eut un long silence. Le couple vieillissant considéra leur fille, l'étranger qui tenait son fils dans ses bras. Et puis sa mère tenta un hésitant :

"Et combien de temps cela fait-il que vous êtes... ensemble ?

-Bientôt un an et demi, annonça Kratos qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche depuis les présentations.

-Oh, si tôt...

-C'est vrai que l'arrivée de Lloyd a été une surprise pour tous les deux, enchaîna Anna pour combler le silence. Mais tout se passe très bien... Kratos est très doué avec lui et nous arrivons à nous occuper de tout sans aide."

Les deux parents considérèrent le mercenaire avec incertitude, puis l'enfant entre ses bras. Ce fut le moment où Lloyd ouvrit les yeux, et observa un moment les visages penchés vers lui avant de gazouiller joyeusement et de tendre ses mains vers l'un d'eux.

"Je peux le prendre dans les bras ?, osa la mère d'Anna.

-Bien sûr, répondit-elle avec soulagement."

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au couple vieillissant pour se prendre au jeu de leur nouvel état de grand-parents, et le jeune couple osa s'éloigner pour chercher de quoi manger.

"Par Martel, murmura Anna en s'appuyant contre Kratos, sans Lloyd les choses auraient été horribles.

-Ils se sont montrés plutôt compréhensifs, tenta le mercenaire.

-M'man a toujours rêvé de me donner une petite sœur, plaisanta à moitié Anna. Alors s'occuper d'un enfant... Et puis Papa..."

Elle soupira.

"J'ai eu un fils. Les choses auraient été plus difficiles si j'avais eu une petite Laëticia... Il est un peu à cheval sur les traditions et..."

Kratos posa une main autour de sa taille et embrassa sa tempe.

"Il les a envouté, rassure-toi.

-Et c'est sa première victime qui parle, rit-elle.

-C'est notre fils, répondit-il avec simplicité."

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans heurts, les parents d'Anna ayant décidé de remettre à une autre rencontre les reproches qu'ils gardaient. Ils préférèrent partir dès que l'enfant fut couché.

"Tu es sûre que vous allez pouvoir vivre avec Lloyd, même pendant vos voyages ?, insistait sa mère au moment des adieux. Un enfant petit comme celui-là, cela va vous ralentir...

-Ça ira, affirma Anna avec force.

-Tu es sûre de toi ? Nous pouvons le garder, tu sais ? Cela ne nous dérangera pas...

-Oui. C'est gentil à toi, mais tu sais, j'ai bien peur de ne pas vouloir me séparer de lui à cause de ça... surtout longtemps... Et Kratos non plus.

-Ah... en parlant de lui... Tout va bien ? Il était plutôt... réservé avec nous."

Anna rit :

"Il est timide.

-Donc Lloyd sera avec vous quand vous reprendrez la route, reprit sa mère.

-Oui. C'est notre fils.

-Mais un bébé... Cela risque de l'affecter, une telle vie... Ne serait-ce pas plus facile si nous l'élevions nous ?

-Je te promet Maman, si les choses deviennent trop compliquées, nous ferons appel à toi plus qu'à tout autre. C'est très gentil à toi de te proposer... Mais vraiment, je suis certaine que tout se passera bien.

-Bien sûr, c'est normal... N'oublie pas, d'accord ?"

Les deux femmes s'embrassèrent.

"Tu as bien changé, Ann', conclut son père avec une pointe de regret et après une brève étreinte. Passe nous voir quand tu veux, ajouta-t-il néanmoins.

-Bien sûr..."

Quand le couple disparut sur la charrette qui les ramènerait chez eux, Anna s'autorisa à soupirer de soulagement.

* * *

Anna retint un éclat de rire tandis que Lloyd battait des mains avec de petits cris de joie devant la grimace de Kratos, penché au dessus de son lit. Celui-ci croyait être seul avec son fils, et Anna s'était appuyée contre la porte pour le regarder plus longtemps, souriant aux diverses face qu'il imaginait pour faire rire leur fils, qui gazouillait et essayait d'attraper les mèches auburn du visage en face de lui.

Qui aurait pu deviner que son amour devienne un papa-gâteau ? Anna elle-même n'avait pas osé y croire. Elle savait qu'il était un homme réservé, un homme qui refusait de s'attacher aux autres, elle le savait mieux que personne. Elle avait eu peur qu'il reste distant, comme son propre père avec elle, du moins dans ses souvenirs, malgré tout l'amour qu'il pouvait porter à son fils. Mais l'inverse s'était passé, et elle voyait les deux jouer avec joie, même quand elle n'y participait pas.

Une douleur subite traversa son bras et son épaule gauche, et Anna ne put retenir un hoquet tandis qu'elle agrippait son exsphère dans une tentative vaine d'arrêter son tourment. Kratos l'entendit, se tourna vers elle et elle parvint à lui sourire. Lloyd la vit aussi et tendit ses bras vers elle avec un son qui ressemblait à :

"'Ma ! 'na !"

Elle vint le prendre sans ses bras, et ce fut au tour du Séraphin de les observer échanger des paroles sans sens, avec un sourire rêveur.

"À quoi penses-tu, mon amour ?, demanda la jeune femme.

-Au fait que j'étais bien ignorant avant de te rencontrer.

-Ignorant ?, répéta-t-elle sans comprendre.

-Oui. Je croyais connaître la vie alors que je ne connaissais que la mort..."

Anna tendit la main vers lui en souriant sans trouver quoi répondre, et Kratos les rejoignit dans leur étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, Lloyd restant immobile. Mais déjà, il se mit à s'agiter de nouveau et à gémir doucement. Anna s'écarta de l'ancien Séraphin avec un sourire contrit :

"Il va falloir que je le change, annonça-t-elle.

-Je commence le repas, alors ?"

* * *

Le ciel était dégagé, la lune absente, les étoile brillantes. Un vent taquin d'automne soufflait un air frais et Anna frissonna. Elle se pelotonna contre Kratos. Ils étaient assis dans une plaine anonyme, proche de la terre de Kharlan. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyageaient aussi longtemps, avec un Lloyd de deux ans, sans s'arrêter dans une ville, à cause des Désians. Anna voyait avec soulagement que tout se passait aussi bien que possible. Certes, Lloyd les ralentissait, certes il y avait toujours le risque qu'il se mette à pleurer quand des Désians passeraient près d'eux, mais rien de tel n'était arrivé.

Ils profitaient d'un moment de calme, la nuit était trop belle et la petite famille n'avait pas sommeil. Alors ils s'étaient installés pour regarder les étoiles.

"Là ! Là !, s'écria soudain Lloyd en faisant sursauter sa mère."

Il pointait le ciel du doigt et babilla :

"N'étouale f'lante !"

Anna sourit. Oui, pour le moment tout allait bien. Mais déjà, la douleur bien connue traversait son bras gauche.

* * *

"Kratos ?"

Il se tourna vers elle et comprit immédiatement de quoi elle voulait parler. Lloyd dormait dans la pièce adjacente, et il savait qu'elle avait attendu qu'il dorme d'un sommeil profond pour aborder ce sujet-là.

"Nous devons repartir, déclara-t-elle.

-Je sais, murmura-t-il."

Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Il n'était pas aveugle. Il voyait son visage se creuser, se vieillir plus rapidement qu'il ne le devait, il la voyait s'amaigrir, s'affaiblir, il la voyait quand elle sursautait soudain et qu'elle attrapait son bras gauche à cause de la douleur que la traversait et qui gagnait chaque jour du terrain, qui devenait de plus en plus aiguë. Il le savait, et elle aussi, même si elle tentait de le rassurer avec de moins en moins de conviction à chaque fois.

Et puis, les paroles qu'elle avait murmuré, le jour de ses vingt-quatre ans n'avait pas fini de le hanter. Il lui avait offert un petit médaillon, avec leur image à tous les trois peinte à l'intérieur. Elle l'avait remercié avec effusion et puis avait ajouté :

"C'est très beau... Et Lloyd saura à quoi je ressemble quand il l'ouvrira lui aussi..."

Anna répéta, le ramenant au présent :

"Nous devons y arriver coûte que coûte.

-Je sais, répéta-t-il. Je demanderai à Yuan de nous y aider."

Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais voulu mettre le demi-elfe en danger. Mais cette fois-ci, il était trop tard pour reculer.

* * *

Le voyage s'était plutôt bien passé. Kratos devinait qu'ils étaient suivis, mais tant qu'il n'y aurait personne pour leur barrer la route, ils ne s'arrêteraient pas. Il savait de Yuan que Mithos était concerné par la venue au monde d'un nouvel élu, qui semblait avoir une signature de Mana très proche de celle de sa sœur.

Anna était fatiguée, mais elle avait toujours refusé de se plaindre et ne commencerait pas maintenant, alors qu'ils touchaient au but.

Malheureusement, le plus dur restait à venir. La ferme d'Isélia était dirigée par Forcystus et il se doutait que le Demi-Elfe devait être sur ses gardes, même sans les ordres de Mithos. Le héros demi-Elfe n'était pas de ceux qui acceptaient les traitres, même s'il ne connaissait pas Kratos. Il ne restait plus que deux jours avant d'atteindre le village et Kratos avait fait un détour qui leur permettrait de prendre un peu de repos, car il devinait que son seul espoir une fois qu'ils auraient enlevé l'exsphère, résidait dans ses ailes.

Ils avaient évité Isélia pour ne pas se faire remarquer et traversaient maintenant la forêt qui les mènerait au logement du nain. C'était la partie la plus dangereuse du voyage car Kratos devinait qu'ils pourraient se faire prendre dans une embuscade n'importe quand.

Un craquement, puis deux confirma brusquement ses craintes. Noïshe gémit, et Kratos entraîna Anna tandis que l'animal se mettait à courir derrière eux. Mais le combat était inévitable, Anna dégaina tandis que Noïshe se reculait lentement, Lloyd sur son dos, pour ne pas gêner son maître. En temps normal, l'animal aurait participé à la bataille, mais le protozoaire savait que sa tâche était autrement plus importante.

Le combat fit rage, mais malgré la formidable force de Kratos, ils étaient en train de reculer le long d'un chemin de terre. Kratos devinait qu'il menait à la ferme et n'hésita pas à faire sortir ses ailes et à déclamer :

"_Par les pouvoir sacrés... Purifiez ces âmes corrompus par votre divine lumière... Reposez en __paix, pêcheurs ! Jugement !_"

Son invocation lui avait prit du temps, mais le résultat fut satisfaisant. Les désians s'étaient effondrés et il saisit la main d'Anna pour repartir de l'autre côté. Bien vite, des renforts apparurent, et ils furent forcés de reculer une fois encore. Kratos déchaînait toute sa puissance, et Anna faisait de son mieux derrière lui, cela ne suffisait toujours pas, les demi-elfes arrivaient toujours plus nombreux, toujours plus déterminés par la mort de leurs camarades.

Bientôt, la ferme apparut dans leur dos dans toute sa masse imposante, Kratos jura en voyant le ravin qui bloquait toute tentative de fuite : même s'il utilisait ses ailes, il ne pourrait pas emporter tout le monde avec lui.

Il n'avait plus le temps d'invoquer un autre jugement, et entendait Anna haleter, probablement épuisée par les efforts qu'elle devait fournir. Il se concentrait devant lui, et Flamberge continuait à faire des ravages, il vit soudain une opportunité de remporter cette bataille quand un cri perçant, dans son dos le figea pendant une seconde.

Le Séraphin se retourna pour voir Anna à genoux, la main sanglante, une bille violette dans sa paume. À côté, un désian agonisait, un sourire distordu sur ses traits. Déjà, le corps de la jeune femme se transformait et elle avait cessé de hurler –et son silence était pire encore. Il courut à ses côtés, incapable de penser à autre chose. Il ne restait que quelques Désians tous fatigués par le combat et la poursuite, mais des renforts pouvaient arriver à tout moment.

Juste à côté d'elle, il put voir avec précision son visage se teinter de marbrures violettes, et ses vêtements éclater sous la pression de sa chair. Ses mains devaient des griffes, et il ne pouvait rien faire, il ne pouvait rien faire, sauf la regarder souffrir, se transformer et déjà il ne restait plus rien d'humain dans son apparence. Il entendait encore ses cris de douleur, il n'entendait plus que cela, et ne sentit qu'à peine le coup qu'elle lui lança dans la mâchoire.

"Anna !, appela-t-il dans l'espoir fou qu'elle entendrait sa voix."

Mais la jeune femme n'était plus. Seul un monstre subsistait, incapable de faire autre chose que de vouloir du sang et de la violence. Anna était...

"Kra... tos... Il faut que tu..."

Sa voix était faible et le monstre s'était immobilisé. La jeune femme se battait pour que sa conscience tienne encore un peu. En elle, la haine naissait de partout en une multitude de point rouges qui réclamaient du sang, encore du sang, encore et encore du sang. Son regard distordu se fixa sur Lloyd et Noïshe, puis sur Kratos qu'elle venait de blesser. Du sang, du sang qui coulait et qui en appellait un autre, un gazouillement sur sa droite, elle voulait faire couler le sang. Du sang, non, elle ne pouvait pas... Pour son fils... son amour...

"Tues-moi...

-Anna...

-Il n'y a pas... de temps... à perdre !... Si tu ne... le fait... pas... je... je..."

Et ce n'étaient plus des paroles mais un rugissement de haine. Kratos ne put cligner des yeux alors que le monstre s'élançait vers Lloyd. Il ne sut pas réagir à temps, il y eut une gerbe de sang, un gémissement. Noïshe s'était interposé, permettant à Anna de reprendre ses esprits. Elle s'immobilisa un instant, se tourna vers Kratos qui se relevait lentement.

"Kratos, gémit-elle."

Il la fixait et se relevait. Son visage était un masque d'amertume et de résignation, de dégoût contre lui-même. Sa main fermée sur Flamberge tremblait. Anna se battit pour rester immobile, pour ne pas respirer le sang, le sang qui l'appelait, là juste à côté d'elle, elle se battit pour ne pas songer à la douleur, à son désir de faire ressentir au monde entier sa propre douleur, qui lui prenait le corps, ce n'était pas juste qu'elle soit seule à la sentir les autres devaient payer, payer, dans le sang, la douleur, les autres devaient aussi... Non, non, elle ne devait pas, elle était Anna, elle. devait ne pas bouger...

pourquoi ? Elle ne savait plus, elle ne devait ne pas bouger, juste ça, et pas de sang pas de sang pas de sang... Quelqu'un devant, du sang, ne pas bouger, une épée, ne pas bouger... Ne pas bouger tandis qu'il brandissait Flamberge et l'enfonçait dans sa chair verte et monstrueuse. Ne pas bouger quand, le visage tordu par sa haine envers lui-même, il retira l'épée.

La blessure n'était pas mortelle, le sang, la douleur, les autres devaient sentir sa douleur ce n'était pas juste... Non, non, non, non, non, elle ne devait pas, Lloyd... Lloyd, son petit Lloyd qui ne savait pas se qui se passait mais qui respirait la peur et la panique... Oui, il devait sentir sa douleur ce petit être, il devait, le sang, il devait, non non non non... Non, Lloyd, non, elle ne pouvait pas elle ne devait pas, elle ne ferait pas... Elle était trop près de lui pour s'arrêter, tant mieux, elle devait tomber, mais le sang, le sang, le petit devait sentir ce qu'elle sentait, la douleur, la chute... Non non non non ! D'un dernier mouvement, elle se débrouilla pour que Noïshe rattrape l'enfant. Et elle ferma les yeux et imagina l'image dans son pendentif. Une image de bonheur...

La douleur, la chute. Anna, elle était Anna, le monstre était plus calme... Savait-il qu'il allait mourir ? Une ombre au-dessus d'elle, de l'aide, Kratos ? Non, un nain, le nain... Lloyd, où était son petit, son agneau ? Il ne devait pas mourir...

"Lloyd..., murmura-t-elle en relevant la tête. Il faut que... Lloyd..."

Le nain avait déjà saisi l'enfant et son attention revint vers l'inconnue qui était en train de mourir.

"Votre nom ?, demanda-t-il doucement.

-Anna... S'il vous plaît... cachez... l'exsphère... Désians... veulent..."

Elle ferma les yeux, souhaitant que la douleur s'arrête, ou qu'elle puisse voir Kratos une dernière fois... Si elle ne le voyait pas, si elle ne lui pardonnait pas, il se damnerait encore... Elle se battait pour ne pas tomber dans le puits noir de l'inconscience, mais le nain déplaçait son corps et la douleur fut trop forte.

Elle ne reprit jamais connaissance.

Kratos retira Flamberge et le dernier Désian s'écroula. Il ne reprit pas son souffle et se précipita comme un fou vers le ravin, sauta, utilisa ses ailes pour amortir sa chute. Il balaya les environ d'un regard affolé. Il n'y avait que des cadavres de désians... Où était Anna ? Lloyd ? Où ? Il n'y avait rien. Rien. Il n'y avait plus rien.

Un scintillement attira son regard. Il se baissa, retrouva un médaillon à la forme bien connue, teinté de sang. D'un geste machinal, il en ouvrit le couvercle. La peinture n'avait pas été abîmée. Mais Anna était tombée là, Lloyd aussi avec... Pourquoi... pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas retrouver juste leurs corps... Au moins... Voir leurs visage...

Il tomba à genoux, et les larmes se mirent à rouler sur son visage. Des sanglots amers s'échappaient de sa poitrine qu'il ne tentait pas de retenir. À quoi bon ? Ils étaient morts. Morts. Il n'y avait plus rien... Rien du tout, sauf le silence et cette douleur qui lui empoignait le cœur pour ne pas le lâcher, sans le tuer. Il aurait préféré mourir... Oui, mourir et oublier. Rien n'avait d'importance. Ils étaient morts. Ils étaient sa vie... Un reste de fierté, de dignité lui interdisait de se suicider. Anna n'aurait pas voulu qu'il finisse ainsi... Anna n'aurait pas voulu... Il ne le ferait pas alors.

"Cette humaine n'est pas là ?"

La voix surgit, trop connue pour ne pas percer dans son esprit. Kratos releva la tête pour se confronter à un regard glacial, aux prunelles distendues par la folie. Mithos se tenait là, bras croisés, les lèvres pincées dans un rictus dédaigneux. Le Demi-Elfe détourna les yeux et observa le carnage sans trahir d'autre émotion que cet ennui exaspéré que Kratos lui connaissait.

"Où est l'exsphère ?"

Kratos ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, un réflexe probablement, né de quatre milles ans d'habitude.

"Je ne sais pas."

Oui, il ne savait pas. Peut-être que Mithos penserait à un mensonge, pour protéger un reste de sa fuite, mais il ne restait rien, sauf peut-être le médaillon qui le brûlait entre ses doigts. L'ange l'observa encore.

"Vas-tu m'abandonner ?"

La voix avait perdu pour un instant sa dureté d'acier.

"Vas-tu partir ? Loin de moi ? Vas-tu... me laisser seul ?"

Les prunelles furent distendues par la folie, par cette folie née de la solitude. Kratos sut qu'il avait dans ses yeux la même émotion. Il restait silencieux.

"Reviens vers moi. Je te promets que je réunirai les mondes dès la resurrection de Martel... C'est cela que tu souhaites, hein ? Tu reviendras si je te promets ça ? Et... ensuite, quand Martel sera vivante... tout redeviendra comme avant. Tu oublieras cette femme. Et tu seras avec nous... Ce sera bien, tu verras... Comme au passé..."

Lentement, Kratos se releva. Réunir les mondes ? C'était une hérésie qu'il avait souhaité avec Anna. S'il aidait à les réunir, il pourrait être pardonné. Et il pourrait mourir en paix. Cela suffirait. Il n'y avait rien d'autre, de toute façon, alors...

Il suivit Mithos quand celui-ci se téléporta sur Derris-Kharlan.


	6. épilogue ou pas ?

**épilogue (ou-fin-alternative-qui-met-l'eau-à-la-bouche-au-pauvres-lecteurs-impatients-qui-resteront-sur-leur-faim)**

* * *

Il y avait toujours eu un lieu, plus vieux que le monde lui-même où vivaient les esprit originels. Ce lieu était un morceau de néant qui pouvait se transformer à volonté selon les souhait de ses habitants. Dans un coin de ce monde, qui avait plus la forme d'un kiosque donnant sur un jardin bien entretenu, deux esprits étaient là, plongés dans la contemplation d'un étrange miroir à la surface liquide.

Progressivement, le visage du premier se fermait tandis qu'il regardait la surface lisse, tandis que le second se détourna un instant pour chercher dans sa poche un mouchoir à pois roses et se moucha bruyamment dedans, s'attirant par là un regard noir de l'autre.

"Mais c'est siiiiiii triiiiiste, se justifia le second avec des larmes dans les yeux. Elle aurait pu faire changer les chooooooses..."

Le premier soupira, tandis que l'autre lui adressait un regard de chien battu et continuait :

"Tu n'es pas triiiiste, toiiiii ? J'aimerai tellement que..."

Il s'arrêta, sans cesser son regard mélodramatique qui se mit lentement à scintiller, annonce d'une idée. L'autre croisa ses bras et le contempla avec calme et froideur, attendant la suite qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

"Toi aussi, tu disais vouloir changer les choses... Non ?

-Et que comptes-tu faire Maxwell ? Tu sais très bien à quoi je suis réduit, maintenant. Et qu'est-ce que la mort de cette femme peut faire ?

-Oh, quel coeur de glace, Riri... Tu veux me faire croire que tu n'es pas ému ?

-Quelles émotions mets-tu dans le verbe émouvoir ?

-D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris... Mais tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne plaçais aucun espoir dans cette femme !

-Je n'espérais rien d'elle. Elle a peut-être réussis à le faire changer, mais ses résolutions auraient été éphémères et nous nous serions retrouvés au même point de départ.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment.

-Désespérant, Ori-gan...

-Ne m'appelles plus JAMAIS comme ça. Et que veux-tu que je fasse ? Moi aussi je dois laisser faire le destin !

-Donc tu veux bien faire quelque chose ? Tu t'es lassé de ton credo 'je suis lié par un pacte, je ne peux rien faire' ?

-Je vois juste que tu as une idée et je suis prêt à l'écouter, rien de plus.

-Yeeees ! Après quatre milles ans, enfin, tu te décides Riri...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec elle ?, reprit le premier avec une voix étrangement calme qui pressa le second de continuer.

-La renvoyer là-bas, bien sûr !

-Pardon ?

-L'envoyer il y a quatre milles ans et la laisser se débrouiller !

-... C'est totalement stupide.

-De même, il était totalement stupide d'espérer qu'une simple humaine réussisse à faire sortir Kra-kra de quatre milles ans de routine. Pourtant, elle l'a fait et sans aucune aide.

-Et de toute façon, comment veux-tu procéder ? Il m'est impossible de changer le passé et encore moins d'y transporter des personnes !

-Tu es d'accord, alors ?

-Non, je m'informais.

-Bien sûr. Tu crois vraiment que les jolies Moires se soucies des fils qu'elles viennent de couper* ? Il suffit d'en échanger d'eux et de s'assurer qu'elle sera sauvée... J'avais justement repéré une fille comme ça, il y a quatre milles ans qui pourrait convenir. Elle était juste morte quand ce cher Kra-kra l'a retrouvée.

-Je n'y crois pas...

-Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

-... Depuis combien de temps manigances-tu ça ? Hmph, j'aurais dû le deviner. Toutes tes visites ici...

-Mais non, tu te fais des idées, Riri ! Et puis tu sais, tu ne pers rien à essayer ! Kra-kra est dans un tel état qu'il ne s'apercevra de rien si tu utilises un peu de tes pouvoirs. Allez, dis-moi oui, Riri !

-Comme tu veux. Mais c'est toi qui lui expliques ce qui se passe.

-Oui oui, pas de problèmes ! Allez, Riri !!"

Le dénommé 'Riri' fit un court geste en direction du miroir qui se divisa en deux et lança son sort. Un lumière s'échappa du petit kiosque et se perdit dans le néant au-dessus d'eux. Sans un mot de plus, Maxwell suivit le même chemin, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Cela promettait d'être intéressant et puis il avait toujours adoré les happy-end et participer à la création de l'un d'eux le mettait en joie.

Mais à chaque jour sa peine, et l'esprit des molécule s'immisça dans le sort pour y trouver l'humaine et lui apparaître sous sa forme préférée, celle d'un vieillard assis sur un énorme livre.

_Que dirais-tu d'une nouvelle chance avec lui ? Un nouveau départ ?_

Elle n'avait rien répondu bien sûr, mais exprimait à la fois un intérêt flagrant et une retenue méfiante. Maxwell continua avec bon espoir.

_Bien sûr, ce ne sera pas dans la même époque. Tu vas devoir emprunter un fil de vie qui est en train de se finir. Voler une identité si tu préfères. D'ailleurs, ses souvenirs vont un peu se mélanger aux tiens et peut-être manqueras-tu de stabilité au début. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, cela passera très vite._

L'humaine semblait assez révoltée par l'idée de voler une autre existence, aussi se hâta-t-il de la rassurer.

_La personne en question va mourir si je n'interviens pas. Son village a été attaqué et son destin est de mourir ce jour-là. En volant son identité, tu gagneras simplement ses souvenirs tandis qu'elle ira achever ton existence._

Elle ne semblait pas particulièrement enthousiasmée, mais elle semblait prête à accepter cette condition. Maxwell en profita pour continuer à donner les explications dont elle aurait besoin.

_Tu te retrouveras ainsi il y a un peu plus de quatre milles ans, à l'époque où Kratos est encore humain et un peu avant qu'il se joigne à Mithos et sa troupe. À toi de t'arranger et de te joindre à lui..._

L'humaine restait réticente, devinant que ce miracle ne lui était pas accordé par hasard.

_Bien sûr, tu devras me rendre un service – mais il ira de soi. Assure-toi qu'ils ne fassent pas les même erreurs qui ont conduit au monde que tu connais. C'est tout. Au vu de ce que tu as fait, ce sera presque facile pour toi !_

Maxwell n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quelque chose de plus, le sort se terminait. Il revint en sifflotant dans le néant, fier de son idée et totalement oublieux de toutes conséquences qu'elle aurait sur le monde. Après tout, les dés ne pouvaient plus être relancés.

* * *

*_Les moires sont des déesses de la destiné. Elles sont au nombre de trois et filent les fils de la vie des humains, chacune à une tâche particulière et la dernière doit couper avec un ciseau en argent les fils ce qui signifie la mort de l'être humain concerné...

* * *

_

_A/N : Je m'explique : aujourd'hui, j'ai 18 ans. Alors j'ai décidé d'être sadique. Parce que vous voyez, ça c'est l'épilogue... et je doute que je continuerai à écrire plus loin sur cette idée. _

_Mais sinon, au risque de me répéter, j'aimerai bien un petit message de votre part pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas, si je dois arrêter d'écrire ou au contraire continuer (...non, je ne suis pas en manque d'amour, pourquoi ?)_

_Océanna  
_


End file.
